


All eyes on me, in the centre of the ring.

by irish18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Las Vegas, Multi, Sassy Louis, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Top Liam, Touring, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really does blame Ant, or maybe he should thank him.</p><p>Zayn had no idea that a typical tequila night at Ants flat would take him across the ocean to Las Vegas, preform for Britney Spears and meet a back up dancer that may take his heart and keep it safe.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn's a back up singer for Britney Spears, Liam's her back up dancer and is fond over Zayn, Louis doesn't really understand America, Harry's a vocal coach and Niall is a sound technician that's falling head over heels for Cher. </p><p>(Warning) this fic is basically a bunch of fluffy Zayn/Liam with Zayn singing and Liam dancing up against him. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter updates every Saturday.</p><p>You don't have to be a Britney Spears fan to like this story :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story, i really hope you enjoy it! :D

He blames Ant, He blames Ant and his internet connection and his tequila. If it wasn’t for Ant Zayn would be home right now, relaxing on his bed no doubt and reading the latest issue of Iron man. Not on a plane bound for Las Vegas.

It was a month ago when Ant had the brilliant idea of spending his rent money buying a bottle of tequila for the two of them, if you ask Zayn it wasn’t such a brilliant idea. But how could Zayn say no to tequila? nobody can do that.

“Are you still shagging Perrie?” Zayn rolled his eyes before licking up the salt that was on his hand and downing the vial alcohol before grabbing one of the lemon slices and biting into it, trying to rid himself of the taste of tequila, nasty stuff.

“No, why? do you want her number?” him and Perrie were never together, regardless to what anyone says. They were just two free spirits wanting a little bit of pleasure from the other. 

“Maybe, she’s fit as anything, mate” Ant replied before taking his own tequila shot. His best mate grimaced at the taste and quickly shoved his lemon into his mouth.

“I was thinking about chatting up Derek” Zayn said while shaking more salt on his hand. It was no secret to anyone that Zayn played for both teams. He didn’t label himself as gay, straight or bi he just labels himself as free, a no fucks given kind of attitude.

“Do it, he’s hot” Ant shrugged. Zayn took his shot and rose an eyebrow at Ant.

“Don’t tell me your inner gay is coming out, man?” Zayn asked and Ant snorted.

“No, I’m just saying. He plays football, he’s in the gym club. He’s as dumb as a anything though, the bloke doesn’t even know where Australia is on a map” Ant said and started to laugh like it was the most hilarious thing on the planet, he may or may not be completely pissed.

“He’s not dumb, he just thinks with his muscles” Zayn replied but ends up laughing along with Ant.

 

“Mate put some music on already” Zayn whined while struggling to stand up to go to the loo. He finished his business and spent at least ten minutes laughing at the picture of a cat that was sitting just above the bath tub, yeah, he may or may not be pissed too.

He walked back into the living room to see Ant hooking up his Mac book to his speakers sitting on the living room floor. Zayn planted his arse on the ground next to him and looked up at the screen of the computer, youtube was open.

“What are you in the mood for?” Ant asked and glanced over at the raven.

Zayn thought about it for a second before reply with “Living on a prayer, Bon Jovi” Ant smirked.

“Fuck yeah” he said before trying to type out all the words in the search box. Once they had found the clip both of the lads got ready to sing along with the lyrics but one of those annoying Youtube adds popped up.

“Oh fuckin’ hell, its one tha ya cant skip” Ant slurred, he was defiantly more pissed then Zayn. 

“Can you sing?” the ad asked “Would you like to be paid for your singing skills?”.

Ant snorted “Must be an X factor ad” he said but Zayn shook his head.

“They don’t pay ya to sing on X factor numb nuts” Zayn replied. The ad was now showing a clip of Las Vegas and was zoomed up on Planet Hollywood resort. A bass started to beat in the background and the man continued.

“We are currently auditioning people with talent to invite them to Las Vegas to preform as backup singers for Britney Spears’ two year residency tour Piece Of Me. The three chosen singers will be given five star accommodation to live in for the duration of the tour, if your interested please go to www.britneyspears.com and follow the prompts”.

The add disappeared and before he knew it Ant had clicked on the URL and was typing in the address.

Zayn laughed “What are you doing, mate?” he asked.

“What does it look like, I’m going on that fucking website and entering you in it” Zayn gasped before he tried to push Ant away.

“No way! no fucking way am i entering that shit, i cant sing!” he whined but Ant was having none of it.

“You can!” Ant said before pressing enter and a picture of Britney Spears came up with a red love heart in front of her and the words ‘Britney Jean’ written inside.

There was a little link in the corner that said ‘Back up singers entry’ Ant clicked on it and a page came up with the rules and regulations.

“Here we go how to enter, each qualifier must send a music clip of them singing a verse and chorus from one of Britney’s songs from any of her eight studio albums, they must then fill out the prompts and upload the clip” Ant read out before turning to Zayn “Sounds easy enough” he shrugged and Zayn scoffed.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to enter the damn thing” Zayn mumbled.

“Oh, it also says here that the winners will be paid five hundred pounds a week” Zayns eyes nearly popped from his skull. He’s family wasn’t exactly the richest in Bradford, Zayn himself earned very little at the grocery store in town, just enough to pass rent every fortnight. Five hundred pounds a week was more then he’s Dad earned.

“What are we waiting for? fucking open up garageband and start recording” the raven said with a grin. 

Ant snorted but done as Zayn requested and opened up the recording program “Ok then superstar what are you going to sing, 'Gimme More' perhaps?” Zayn whack his friend up the back of his head when he started to laugh.

“No you tosser, I’m going to sing ‘Toxic'” he said and Ant had his ‘Thinking face’ on before he shook his head.

“No mate, look your voice is amazing Zayn, you can get all the high notes in Singstar and don’t even try to deny it. I may be drunk as a skunk right now but i think you should sing like a balled or something” Ant said.

He was a little touched at Ants words and he smiled softly “Yeah, alright mate. How about ‘Everytime'?” Zayn suggested and Ant lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Now thats what I’m talking about”.

 

Ant had everything set up and now that Zayns head was a bit clearer his nerves were starting to set in. Its not like he believed he was good enough to do this but he still wanted to put on a good performance, just for shits and giggles, ok he might still be a little bit pissed.

“Ready when you are superstar” Ant said, Zayn sighed before nodding his head and Ant clicked record.

“Notice me, take my hand, why are we, strangers when our love is strong, why carry on without me?” he sang softly but powerfully, Zayn closed his eyes and sang “Everytime i try to fly i fall without my wings i feel so small, i guess i need you baby, and everytime i see you in my dreams i see your face, its haunting me, i guess i need you baby” Zayn drew out the last ‘Baby’ long and high before opening his eyes to see Ants mouth opened in shock.

Ant pressed ‘end record’ before turning towards the raven “Mate, thats was i don’t even know, fucking hell Zayn you’ve got this in the bag”.

Zayn rolled his eyes and mumbled “Whatever mate”.

 

Butterflies were flying in Zayn’s tummy as he walked out of the tunnel from the plane. The only place other than Bradford the raven had been too was London and Birmingham, never had he been out of England before. Luckily the management team that had contacted him a week before hand had sped up the process of getting Zayns passport cleared otherwise he wouldn’t even be here in America.

America, whoa. It had just clicked his head, he was in America. 

His Mum had ‘asked’ yeah right more like ordered Zayn to call her the minute he landed to make sure he got there safe, but right now Zayn had a more important mission, trying to find his ride.

While dragging his navy suit case behind him Zayn looked around trying to find a sign with his name on it. So far he couldn’t see his name but he did see a sign saying ‘Zein Malik’.

Zayn sighed before pulling his suitcase on its roller wheels over to the man holding the embarrassing sign.

The man smiled at him “Are you Zein?” the large man asked him, he was wearing an expensive looking powder blue suit and his ginger hair was down in a short pony tail, interesting.

Zayn tried not to be rude and said “Its Zayn, Z-a-y-n” he spelt out, the bloke blushed a little. 

“Wow, I’m sorry. Im Mark by the way” the bloke, Mark, said and offered his hand to Zayn. The raven smiled again and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Mark” Zayn said.

“So, basically i will be like your manager i guess you could say. Im handling all the contestants from England” Mark said before picking up another sign that said ‘Tomlinson’ on it.

“How many people got through the first round?” Zayn found himself asking.

“Worldwide? a thousand” Mark replied, Zayns mouth dropped.

“You mean out of one thousand people only three are actually going to go through?” he asked and saw a short lad approach them.

The lad was wearing incredibly red and tight trousers with a dark grey tank top that had some kind of indian pattern on it, his cinnamon hair was swept to the side in a messy fringe and he was wearing a pair of mirrored aviators.

The lad smiled as he reached Mark and held out his hand “Louis Tomlinson” he announced in a highish voice mixed with a thick Yorkshire accent.

Mark shook his hand before introducing himself. Louis grinned and removed his glasses revealing a set of ocean blue eyes, eyes that were now looking Zayn up and down, the raven felt a little exposed under Louis’ scrutinising gaze.

“I guess you’re my competition then?” Louis asked.

“Yeah i guess, I’m Zayn” he introduced himself, Louis rolled his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face.

“Whatever, when are we going? I’m already sick of standing” Louis complained. Oh yeah, he sounded like a diva.

Zayn was about to say ‘No need to be rude’ to him but Mark spoke over him.

“Yes we are going now, i’ve only been assigned you two” Mark said and Zayn frowned.

“Wait, are you telling me that we are the only ones who got through the admission round in all of England?” he asked and Mark nodded his head “Bloody hell” Zayn said in shock, Mark laughed.

“Oh god, please say that again” their manager begged.

“Um, bloody hell?” Zayn said a little unsure of himself but smiled a little when Mark continued to laugh.

“Fantastic, alright you two. Lets go”.

 

“Oh this is absolutely brilliant” Louis exclaimed at the white limo parked in front of them. Mark had led them outside and at first sight of the car Louis had ran up to it and acted as if it was the second coming of Jesus.

“Its just a car Louis” Zayn said and sighed at the lads actions, was he twelve?.

“Oh I’m sorry Zayn, i don’t get to see a limo every other day, are you some posh rich kid or something?” Louis sassed at him.

“No” Zayn replied and started to get a little irritated.

“Boys please, just get in the car” Mark sighed.

 

Zayn was almost hypnotised by all of the lights passing them. It was about 9 p.m. but Zayn was wide awake and fascinated by the flashes from outside of the car, he suspects he’s experiencing jet lag.

“Ok so both of you boys will be staying at The Four Season’s hotel for the duration of your stay, you’ve both got separate rooms and the rest of the crew will be in the same hotel” Mark explained.

“Whoa, who pays for all this” Zayn asked.

“Britney does, she’s booked out three hotels in Las Vegas for her crew, dancers and the contestants. Now tomorrow i will come to pick you two up at 1 p.m. and take you to the studio and there you will preform a full song by Britney in front of her vocal couch, he’s names Harry Styles, he’s a good guy, has plenty of talent and comes from England just like you two. He’s the one you are going to have to impress to get further into the competition”.

Mark explained as the limo drove up to the entrance of the hotel “What happens if we pass this Harry Styles’ test?” Louis asked.

“Then you will go into the final round where you will preform in front of Britney herself” Mark said.

Zayn gulped, it would be hard enough to preform in front of her vocal couch but front of her, the actual singer. He didn’t think he was ready for that.

“Relax Zayn, your going pale” Louis said and slapped his shoulder. Zayn shook his head and sent Louis an annoyed look.

“Ok, just go up to reception and tell them your names and they will give you your key cards. Someone will get your suitcases for you” Mark said and Zayn looked in the behind mirror two see two guys wearing red suits grabbing his and Louis’ suit cases from the boot.

 

The two Englishmen walked through the main entrance to the Four Seasons and Zayn gasped at the place, no doubt it was posh, marble floors and everything.

A lady at the reception desk gave the two an annoyed look “Are you two lost?” she asked while looking up and down their bodies. Zayn looked down at his outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans, black doc martins, black leather jacket and his pearl jam shirt.

The lady must be used to men walking in and out of this place with suits on. Zayn was about to explain to the lady their situation but Louis had gone all sass on her.

“Excuse me, what kind of treatment is this? i’ll have you know that we’ve just got here all the way from the mother country and i refuse to be judge by you who probably has to handle three jobs just to get by. The loverly Miss Britney Spears would be less than impressed by your attitude, maybe i should phone her up and get you fired”.

Zayn rolled his eyes and was going to apologise but the lady quickly gave them two key cards “Oh i am so sorry. You must be Lewis and Zein, i was told to expect you” Zayn saw Louis face go even more red with anger at the lady for pronouncing his name wrong and before he could do something rash Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the elevators.

“The nerve of these people” Louis spat once the elevator doors closed. The man looked nervous between Zayn and Louis.

“Um, what floor gents?” he asked.

“The third one, oh can you understand me? the third one? I’m sorry bloody sorry for having a British accent” Zayn closed his hand over Louis’ mouth before he couldn’t rant anymore.

He felt Louis tounge push against his hand and he pulled it back “Gross Louis” Zayn said and wiped it on his jeans.

 

Zayn and Louis’ rooms were right next to each other. It annoyed Zayn but Louis seemed happy about the situation.

Once inside Zayn took in the room, an argue could be made to call it a flat. The kitchen was completely stainless steel, the living room contain an ‘L’ white suede couch and a plasma on the wall along with an armchair and a set of rolling glass doors that led to a balcony.

Zayn walked down the hall to find the bathroom which contained not only a shower but a bath as well, and on the other side of the hall was the bedroom which had a giant king sized four posted bed made with red satin sheets and a black duvet and a posh mahogany desk along with a chair.

Zayn whistled completely impressed by the layout, he could get used to this. Walking back into the kitchen Zayn look up at the clock and saw that it was now 10:37 p.m. despite the late time Zayn was still buzzing and a little hungry so he picked up a menu that was siting on the counter top near the sink and saw they had a twenty four hour kitchen.

Zayns tummy rumbled at this new information and before he knew it his feet were taking him downstairs to the restaurant.

 

After Zayn had ate his fill the waitress had explained to him that it was all paid for, he couldn’t be happier. He was walking down the hall to his room with his eyes focused on his mobile. He had sent a text to Ant telling him that this was the best experience of his life and told his Mum that he arrived safely when he bumped into a solid object.

Zayn had thought he ran into the wall but a wall doesn’t have two strong arms that wrap around you from falling over, nor do they have big brown soft eyes.

Zayn looked up at the stranger who was holding onto him, shit he was fit. Zayns eyes moved down the blokes face past his neck taking in a little birthmark there that Zayn desperately wanted to latch his teeth onto and down the blokes body, he wasn’t wearing a shirt and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

The blokes abs were well defined and his pectorals looked firm. Zayn admired a little water droplet ran its way down the blokes abdominal muscles and leak into the towel, Zayn found himself wanting to trace the droplet with his tounge.

“My eyes are up here you know” the bloke deep voice said, Zayn snapped his eyes back up to the soft brown ones once he heard that British accent.

His eyes without permission dropped to the strangers lips. They looked so nice and full, so pink fuck, he wanted them. Either on his own lips or in other places, defiantly in southern regions of his body, the lips formed a smirk.

“Still not my eyes, love” Zayns eyes shot back up and he felt his cheeks blush at being caught basically eye raping the bloke who still had his arms wrapped around Zayns small waist.

“Sorry” Zayn spoke and the bloke with the nice eyes and sexy biceps smiled.

“You’re English too” the bloke said and Zayn nodded though Mr sexy didn’t exactly phrase the sentence as a question.

Zayn finally became aware or the close proximity of there bodies and he took a few steps back.

“Yeah i am. Sorry for, you know” Zayn made some weird hand gestures and started to blush again.

“Relax babe, im a dancer. Im used to people staring at my body” the bloke said, Zayn’s tummy may or may not have fluttered at the endearment, if it did nobody needed to know.

“Right, i meant walking into you though, but yes you have a nice body, very um fit? for a dancer i mean, well i guess since you're a dancer you would have to be fit, not that I’m actually calling you fit as in attractive that is” Liam rose a bushy eye brow at him “I mean not that your not like attractive because you are i just meant, I’m Zayn” he cut himself off and shoved his hand out in front of him expecting a handshake. He was quite flattered when Liam took his hand in his own much bigger hand and placed a fleeting kiss to his middle fingers knuckle.

“M’Liam” he replied and smiled softy at the raven and let his hand go.

“So Liam, whats a dancer doing half naked in the Four Seasons hotel?” Zayn asked, Liam grinned.

“Im actually a backup dancer for Britney Spears, just finished having a late night dip in the pool” Liam said, Zayn felt his mouth open.

“No way! I’m a backup singer for Britney Spears, well I’m trying to be, I’m in the competition to be i should say” Liams eyes seemed to light up and he smiled, Zayn tried not to melt right then and there.

“Thats brilliant. Anyway i had better go you know shirtless in a hallway isn’t exactly classy, but i guess i’ll see you around, popstar” Liam said and winked before walking off, Zayn let out a long breath.

 

Once Zayn was back in his hotel room he saw that the staff had brought up his suitcase, he also saw Louis laying back on his couch.

“You’re back” Louis stated while keeping his eyes one the television that was playing some show he didn’t recognise “I don’t get this American show, all they do is whine and groan about how hard their lives are, that blonde bird there really needs to go to her hairdresser and sort her roots out, honestly i’d kill to watch some Hollyoaks or EastEnders right now” Louis sighed and turn the television off and glanced over at Zayn who was still standing there staring at him.

“How the hell did you get in here? i’ve got the only key card” Zayn stated, Louis shrugged.

“Never underestimate me Zayn, never” Louis said and walked over towards the kitchen “Have you chosen a song for tomorrow?” Louis asked as he stole an apple that was sitting in a bowl.

“I was thinking about doing ‘Circus'” Zayn said while dragging his suit case to his bedroom, Louis followed him.

“No! you can’t sing ‘Circus' I’m singing ‘Circus'!” Louis exclaimed and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Louis there’s a thousand people preforming tomorrow, chances are that least one of them are going to be doing ‘Circus' as well” Zayn said.

Louis laid down on his bed “Yeah but we’re the only two from England, can you imagine how bad that would look” Louis complained.

“Then just find another song to sing” Zayn tried to reason.

“No, i was born to sing ‘Circus', its my jam” Louis said.

Zayn opened his suit case and snorted “The song came out in 2009 Louis, unless you’ve got a giant surprise for me I’m going to guess that it wasn’t around when you were born” Zayn said and started to unpack his clothes.

“What are you insinuating Zayn? that I’m an old man?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m saying that you defiantly weren’t born in 2009, oh for fucks sake never mind! i’ll sing something else, maybe ‘Womaniser'” Zayn said while putting all his folded shirts in a draw.

“Yeah thats such a good idea Zayn, you’re a bloke singing a song about a bloke who uses women, brilliant” Louis said sarcastically.

“God, you’re insufferable” Zyan spat.

“How very dare you Zayn, I’m a loverly person” Louis said back, is there no end to his sassiness?.

“One of the first things you said to me today was ‘Whatever’ when i introduced myself, how is that loverly?” Zayn asked.

“That completely besides the point, i had just gotten off of a 12 hour flight from London”.

Zayn sighed, completely over arguing with the lad, he wasn’t going to get anywhere “Fair enough. Im going to sing ‘Born To Make You Happy’”.

 

Zayn was completely knackered. The night before he found himself unable to sleep much, and even when he did fall asleep his dreams were lively, all for two reasons, nerves and Liam.

He’d only met the bloke once and already he was having extremely raunchy dreams about him. Liam had him up against a wall bitting at his neck, speaking filthy words into his ear making him moan and whither.

“Gonna take my cock so good aren’t you baby” Liam had whispered.

“Yeah” Zayn had moaned back and bucked his hips up against Liam’s. In his dream Zayn had just been thrown on a bed by a very shirtless and sexy Liam when Louis had bounced into the room wearing some weird clown costume while singing “All eyes on me in the centre of the ring, just like a circus!”.

Zayn had woke up to Louis shouting the lyrics from his kitchen. So not only was he woken up early, but his intimate dream had been ruined and now, he was not so subtlety glaring at the lad.

“Whats up your arse?” Louis asked from the other side of the limo ‘Certainly not Liam’s dick’ Zayn thought but didn’t reply, he just kept on glaring.

 

Harry Styles, as it turns out, is a giant walking giraffe who had just learnt to use their long legs along with a mop of curly tousled hair big bright green eyes and a very deep voice. 

Louis had just come back out of the studio room with a little glint in his blue eyes, as he past Zayn he had whispered in his ear “I want to fuck Harry, plain and simple” Zayn could see the appeal, but he thinks that big muscles, brown eyes and birth marks are more his style.

“Hello Zayn, my names Harry” the curly haired giant greeted him politely. Zayn smiled and sat on the swivel chair in the middle of the sound proof room him and Harry were sitting in.

“Now, do you know what song you wish to preform for me?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, um ‘Born To Make You Happy’” Zayn replied and Harry sighed in content.

“Thank god, last thing i want is another singer singing and dancing around like a complete idiot” Harry said, Zayn thought of Louis and laughed.

Harry pressed a few buttons on the board in front of him “Tell me when you're ready” Zayn took a few deep breathes before nodding.

“Im ready”.

Harry pressed a button and the piano rift began to play, and Zayn sang.

“Oh, my love, oh yeah. Im sitting here alone in my room, I’m thinking about the times that we’ve been through oh, my love. Im looking at a picture in my hand trying my best to understand, i really want to know what we did wrong with a love that felt so strong. If only you were here tonight, i know we could make it right”.

Zayn smiled lightly before singing out more passionately “I don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy! ‘cause you’re the only one up in my heart i was born to make you happy! always and forever you and me, thats the way our life should be, i don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy!”.

Zayn took in a long breath “I know i’ve been a fool since you’ve been gone, i’d better give it up and carry on, oh my love. ‘Cause living in a dream of you and me is not the way my life should be, i don’t want to cry a tear for you, so forgive me if i do ooh if only you were here tonight, i know that we could make it right”.

“I don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy! ‘cause you’re the only one up in my heart i was born to make you happy! always and forever you and me, thats the way our life should be, i don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy!”.

“Oh yeah, i’d do anything, id give you my world, i’d wait forever to be your girl, just call out my name and i will be there, just to show you how much i care oh yeah baby! ooh i was born to make you happy!”.

“Whoa! thats it Zayn bring in for the finish!” Harry exclaimed.

Zayn grinned before belting out “I don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy! ‘cause you’re the only one up in my heart i was born to make you happy! always and forever you and me, thats the way our life should be, i don’t know how to live without your love, i was born to make your happy!” he finished and greedily took in pants of air.

“Holy shit mate, you took that song and made it yours” Harry said in awe, Zayn blushed at the compliment “Are you here to be her backup singer or are you here to take Brits career?” Harry then said with a giant smile that made a dimple pop in his cheek.

“Thanks Harry” Zayn said.

“Your voice is like nothing i’ve ever heard Zayn, you can sing down low and then bam! you can sing up high without it sounding squeaky seriously, its like your voice knows no boundaries” Harry said still in complete awe.

“Thank you Harry, you're too kind” Zayn said still with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Your welcome, i’d get comfortable in your hotel room Zayn, ‘cause from the sound of your voice I’m going to guess you’re going to be here for awhile”.

 

“What did he say? did he ask about me? does he think we know each other?” Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. After his audition Louis and Zayn had decided to go to the hotel’s pool for some relaxation. Louis himself was sitting in one of the sun bathing chairs with a dark red Cosmo acting like he owned the place.

“No he didn’t, though he did mention an idiot doing more dancing then actual singing, might have been talking about you” Zayn said and laughed at Louis’ horrified expression.

“No that cant of been me, i gave him a boner with my dancing” Louis said and Zayn almost tripped, not only because of what Louis said but because he saw Liam walking towards him with a smirk and shirtless once again, seriously does the bloke even own a shirt?.

“Fancy seeing you here popstar, and no shirt this time, must be my lucky day” Liam said and made a big deal of checking him out.

Zayn laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder “Whatever” he said in an almost fond tone.

“So how were auditions?” Liam asked while folding his arms making his biceps bulge, that was distracting.

“Eh, what? oh right yeah they went good, Harry seems to think I’m after Britney’s career” Zayn said before moving his eyes from the flexing muscles and up to Liams eyes, he was smirking, prick.

“That good huh? maybe i can get you to sing to me one day?” Liam asked.

Zayn smirked, if Liam was going to flirt he was going to flirt right back, guns blazing. Zayn lifted one of his hands and lightly brushed it over Liams bare shoulder “What would you like me to sing Leeyum?” he asked and lifted his lips to Liams ear “Maybe ‘If You Seek Amy’?” Liam’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice, really nice actually” Liam stuttered and Zayn grinned with victory.

“Gotta wine and dine me before i let you fuck me baby” Zayn purred and made a move to walk away but Liam gripped his waist and brought his body back against Liams.

Zayn could feel the outline of Liam’s muscular body against his bare back. Zayns eyes closed when he felt Liam’s breath pant against his bare shoulder.

“Go out with me tonight, meet me at the entrance of the hotel” Liam more demanded than asked, cocky motherfucker.

“Maybe, depends if I’m not busy” Zayn acted as if not interested, but he knew Liam could see straight through him.

“Seven o’clock Zayn, be there” with that sentence Liam’s body heat walked off, Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

“Maybe” he replied and walked back over towards Louis who had his Cosmo half way towards his mouth which was hanging open.

“Dish right now Zayn, who was that god amongst men?” Louis asked and took a quick sip of his drink.

“Liam” Zayn said with a shrug and laid down on the bathing chair next to Louis’, even though he had naturally dark skin he skill wanted to see if he could tan up a little bit more. After all, he was preforming in front of the Princess of pop tomorrow, or he hoped he would be anyway.

“When do we find out if we’ve got through this round and will be singing for Britney tomorrow?” He asked Louis.

“Well, according to Mark, Harry and all the other judges will come up with a list by 5 p.m. tonight and Mark will tell us tonight sometime” Louis explained as he continued to sip on his drink.

Zayn frowned “But i thought Harry was the only judge?” he asked, Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know Harry seems amazing but even he couldn’t listen to a thousand people sing in one day, there isn’t enough time. He was selected to judge people from the U.K and Australia” Louis said.

“I didn’t say anything about Harry being amazing” Zayn said.

Louis sighed in amazement “But he is isn’t he, he’s all long delicious legs and pretty brown curls and heart breaking plump lips. God i just want to shove him down on a desk and fuck the brains out of him, just imagine what pretty noises he’d make” Zayn tried not to gag.

 

Now its not that Zayn was nervous or anything, god forbid, he just wanted to look his best. Its the first time he’s been out in America so yes he thinks that its a very good idea to spend this much time on his hair and clothing choice.

“I still think you should go with the red shirt” Louis said from his bedroom. The lad had once again invited himself over to Zayns hotel room and proceeded to use Zayns laptop even though Louis keeps on complaining about the fact that it isn’t like his apple mac and using it to watch Britney’s music video of ‘Me Against The Music’.

Zayn huffs out while shoving his black ‘Ramones’ shirt over his body “The red shirt was way to classy Lou, what if he takes me to a pub or something?” Zayn asked and grabbed his comb to once again try to heighten his quiff.

“Darling, i do believe the Americans call it a club and i doubt he would take you there. Liam seems like the kind of bloke to take a lad out to a posh restaurant where everything is in French” Louis replies “God I’m nervous for tomorrow Z, i have to have this dance down” he then groaned.

It was seven thirty now and Mark had told them earlier in the night that both of them would be preforming tomorrow, along with five hundred people “So let me get this straight, you’re going to sing Britney’s parts in ‘Me Against The Music’ while doing her dance moves, tell me Lou who exactly is going to sing Madonna’s parts?” he asked the brunette while applying some more hair spray to his now higher hair.

Louis opened his mouth and then closed it. The lad then groaned and fell back onto Zayns bed, the raven had to laugh “Fuck everything!” Louis shouted.

“What did you audition with?” Zayn asked as he walked back into his room. It wasn’t like he cared if Louis got sent home tomorrow, they were competitors after all, but he did want Louis to at least have a good song prepared.

“I sang ‘Break The Ice’” Louis replied though it was muffled from where he had his hands covering his face.

Zayn nodded “Ok and you sang ‘Circus’ today, they’re both dance songs, why don’t you sing something slower? like ‘From the Bottom Of My Broken Heart’ or ‘I’m Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman’” Zayn laughed at his last suggestion and skilfully dodged the pillow that Louis had hurled at him.

“Prick, but i do like your thinking Zaynikins. Maybe i could sing ‘Alien’” Louis said and Zayn grinned.

“That would be perfect for you Lou, its half ballad half dance” Zayn said and nodded his head.

“Awesome, now what about you, what song have you got picked?” Louis asked.

Zayn smirked “Thats for me to know and for you to find out, after all, we are competitors Lou” he laughed at Louis baffled expression.


	2. Kiss & Tell

Currently at number one on Zayn’s hit list was Louis Tomlinson, was the git ever wrong? Liam had looked smashing of course dressed in black slacks, white crisp button up shirt and maroon blazer. The two were currently sitting opposite each other in a posh looking restaurant, at least the menu wasn’t in French, it was in Italian.

“Sorry, now that i think about it, this place doesn’t really seem like your cup of tea” Liam said and sat his menu down. Zayn immediately shook his head not wanting the brunette to think he had made a mistake.

“No, not at all Liam. This place is posh, i like it” it wasn’t a lie he did like it. His usual dates would normally take him to some pub and order him enough pints to get him pissed and then convince him to let them shag him. So yes, this was a nice change.

“Just please tell me that there isn’t anything on this menu that comes out still alive” Zayn joked and Liam laughed, he had a nice laugh.

“Nah, its mostly pasta’s. How about i just order us some meatballs or something?” Liam asked, Zayn smiled.

“Now i know you’ve got these adorable puppy dog eyes Liam but don’t tell me your trying to give us a ‘Lady and the Tramp’ moment where your push one of the meatballs with your nose are you?” Zayn asked and rose an eyebrow.

Liam laughed again “For the record, that is the most romantic movie i have ever seen, you’ve just shattered my dreams Zayn”.

Zayn grinned at him “Well for the record Liam i hate romantic movies, give me The Avengers over Love Actually any day” Liam’s grin lit up his whole face, Zayn could see little crinkles by his eyes and he felt his heart grow bigger. He was the reason for that grin.

“Where have you been all my life? favourite scene and Avenger?” Liam asked.

 

The two had talked all through their dinner of meatballs like two old friends, except friendship was the last thing on Zayns mind. 

He couldn’t help but notice little things about Liam, like his manners for starters. When the waiter had come over Liam had complimented the service and food and he always used please and thank you, Zayn found it endearing. He noticed that when the waiter was taking drinks Liam had shot down all alcoholic beverages, Zayn would have to ask him about that later. And he noticed, when Liam thought he wasn’t looking, this little look that he gave him, like Liam was in awe of every little thing that Zayn did, though Zayn was probably giving the same looks towards Liam.

“What song do you plan on singing tomorrow?” they were waiting for the last course of their meal, desert. Zayn felt buzzy all over and it wasn’t from the glass of champagne he had with his dinner, it was because of Liam.

“I was thinking about doing ‘Perfume’ but then changed to ‘I Wanna Go’” Zayn said.

“Really?” Liam asked with a look Zayn couldn’t recognise but it kind of looked like Liam had an opinion.

“Well thats what i was thinking anyway, do you have something in mind that i should do?” Zayn asked.

“Well, I’m not an expert or anything like that but ‘Perfume’ and ‘I Wanna Go’ are both on the setlist for the tour so i was thinking maybe you should do a song that isn’t a single?” it came out like a question as if Liam was afraid Zayn would bite his head off for suggesting such a thing.

“I get that Liam, what song do you think i should do instead then?” Zayn asked, he felt warm inside that Liam cared so much about this decision. After all it was going to decided whether or not Zayn would stay in America and preform on this tour.

“I was thinking maybe ‘Out From Under’ its a track song from the ‘Circus’ album. It might not be a single but i know that its an important song to Britney. Its about how she over came the loss of her ex husband, so its pretty emotional. But you don’t have to sing it of course i mean its-“ Zayn reached over and placed his forefinger onto Liam's kissable lips.

“I haven’t heard it before but it sounds perfect Liam, thank you for your suggestion” Liam had a giant smile for the rest of their desert.

 

Liam drove him home in the car they had used to drive there. When Zayn had first saw the sleek black Porsche he had fallen in love with it, apparently it pays a lot to dance around on a stage.

“How many of her tours have you done?” Zayn asked and looked over at Liam who was concentrating on the road.

“Well, Brit likes to switch it up all the time by changing dancers for every one of her tours but i guess she likes me, ‘cause i’ve been with her for ‘The Circus Staring Britney Spears' and ‘The Femme Fatale Tour’”.

“I really want to see you dance” Zayn mumbled, he could almost see it. Liam in a pair of loose jeans and a tank top pulled over his neck sweat glistening on his body while rolling his hips and seeing his abs contract with the movement to ’Trouble For Me’ the idea had his cock twitch with interest.

Liam walked him all the way to his hotel room’s door to which Zayn was betting a million pounds that Louis was standing behind desperately hoping to hear anything from them.

“So, i had fun tonight” Liam said once they reached his door. Zayn felt his nerves start to kick in but he tried his best to push them aside.

“Yeah, me too” he replied and Liam rubbed the back of his neck, clearly he was nervous as well.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Liam asked.

“Relax Liam, you don’t have to do the whole cliche ‘oh god i hope he wants to go out with me again’ because i do Liam, i like you and i had a lot of fun tonight” Liam breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god” Zayn laughed at his words before biting his bottom lip, he saw Liams eyes dart to said lip.

“Though your more then welcome to do the cliche kiss at the en-“ before Zayn could finish Liam cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

The first thought Zayn had was heaven. Zayn planted his hands on Liams firm chest and responded to the kiss, their lips moved in sync. Liam moved his hand down to grip Zayns waist and the raven let out a little noise at the touch.

Zayn almost moaned when he felt Liams hot tounge run over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He immediately opened up and let the wet muscle in, Liam sighed into the kiss.

Zayn was the first to pull away, he took in gasps of air and looked up to see Liam’s normally warm eyes had darkened slightly.

“I suppose i should get some practice in before tomorrow” Zayn breathed out and Liam nodded in agreement before bending down and placing a delicate kiss on the ravens lips.

“Good luck” Liam whispered. Zayn thanked him before saying bye and of course kissing him just one last time. What? the bloke had really nice lips.

 

“How far did you two go?” Zayn rolled his eyes as he locked the door to his hotel room. As predicted Louis was waiting for him to get home. The brunette was sitting on Zayns couch with a tub of ben and jerry’s that Zayn had been looking forward to eating, prick. 

“I dont kiss and tell Lou, now please inform me of why you are here?” Zayn asked and walked over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

“Well i wanted to get some details of your date with the human sex god but fine” Louis pouted over dramatically. Zayn unlocked and opened the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Louis” Zayn deadpanned and Louis reluctantly got off the couch and out the door, taking the stolen ice cream with him “Oh and Lou” Zayn called after him.

Louis turned around and rose an eyebrow “What?” he asked.

Zayn smiled gently “Good luck tomorrow mate, show Britney how us Brits do it” Louis laughed and winked before opening his door and walked into his own hotel room.

Zayn downed half a bottle of water hoping that it would sooth his vocal cords before changing into his pyjama’s, which were most definitely not Iron Man, and pulled his laptop onto his bed.

Zayn settled into his bed with his laptop propped up in his lap and he opened it up to see a lyric video of ‘Alien', looks like Louis went with his suggestion.

Zayn wrote into Google -Out from under lyrics, Britney Spears- the results came up quickly and Zayn clicked on a page with the lyrics and another page that was a Youtube video of the song being played along with a lyric video.

Zayn played the video and closed his eyes to take in all the words ‘Breath you out, breath you in, you keep coming back to tell me you’re the one who could of been’.

 

Zayn was shaking. His hands felt clammy and his tummy kept on flipping over and over. His head was a little light as him and Louis were in a line of people waiting to enter through the white door leading to the room where each contestant was to preform.

“Just calm down Zayn honestly, it’s going to be fine mate” Louis had said who didn’t look any better then Zayn. Louis had desperately begged Zayn to do his cinnamon locks up in a quiff like Zayn’s this morning and Zayn could see Louis’ hand twitch, like he wanted to run his dainty finger through his hair.

“I mean its all cool, no need to panic” Louis stressed “Its just the bloody Princess of pop, the only artist to preform with both Michael Jackson and Madonna, no big deal” Louis continued.

“Louis?”.

“I bet half of these gits cant even sing”.

“Lou?”.

“Its gonna be a walk in the park actually, completely easy”.

“Lo-“.

“For christs sake Zayn be fucking calm! don't freak out!” Zayn grabbed Louis shoulders.

“Louis!” he shouted.

“What?” the blue eyed lad asked.

“Its your turn” Zayn saw Louis turn his head and saw his body freeze up when he saw the door in front of them.

“Bollocks, every things going to be alright, right Zayn?” Louis asked with terror written over his face.

Zayn nodded his head “Bob’s your uncle, knock ’em dead” Louis took in a giant and definitely over exaggerated breath before walking inside.

 

“Zein Mark” seriously? how hard is it to say Zayn Malik?.

Zayn rolled his eyes “Its Zayn” he replied and the security guard apologised before opening the door for him. Zayn took a breath and walked inside.

The room just seemed like an ordinary room. White walls and dark brown carpet. Zayn saw a single chair sitting in the middle of the room and in front of it was a long table with two people sitting behind it.

Zayn gulped and tried to will his nerves away. Sitting on the left was Harry who flashed Zayn a smile with a dimple and on the right was a lad with what looked like bleach blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Hi Zayn” Harry said as the raven walked over to the desk “Brits just gone to get another soda” Harry explained and waved at the empty chair between the two lads “Oh, this is Niall Horan, he’s our audio engineer and vocal recorder” Niall smiled and offered Zayn a very pale hand.

“Nice ta meet ya’ mate” he spoke with a heavy Irish brogue. Zayn smiled and shook his hand.

“So you record Britney’s songs right?” Zayn asked, Niall laughed. It was a type of Laugh that seemed to light up the room, Zayn already liked the lad.

“Somethin’ like that, only recorded her albums Femme Fatale n’ Britney Jean though” Niall explained. 

Zayn heard a door open and shut from the other side of the room. He turned around and instantly his heart rate picked up and his tummy was twirling again.

Britney pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face and took a gulp of the diet coke she had in her hand. Her hazelnut eyes widened when she saw Zayn standing in the middle of the room.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting” she apologised in her strong Louisiana accent.

“No problem at all, we all gotta drink right?” Britney gave Zayn a confused look as she sat down and Zayn cursed to himself, we gotta drink? yeah real smooth Zayn.

“So, this is the Zayn i was telling you about, he and the previous singer Louis are the only ones from England” Harry said and Britney’s eyes looked Zayn up and down.

“Thats awesome, i love England so much” Britney said and Zayn smiled at her “So what will you be singing today?” she then asked.

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek before replying “Out From Under” Britney nodded her head before looking at Niall. The Irish lad pressed a few buttons on his laptop that was in front of him and suddenly the opening music softly played through the four speakers that were located in each of the corners of the room.

Zayn swallowed “Breath you out, breath you in, you keep coming back to tell me you’re the one who could have been, and my eyes, see it all so clear, it was long ago and far away but it never disappears”.

Zayn took a deep breath before gazing at the superstar “I try to put it in the past, hold on to my self and don’t look back!” Zayn put as much emotion into the chorus as he could muster “I don’t wanna dream about all the things that never were, maybe i can live without when I’m out from under, i don’t wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now, i’ll get it all figured out when I’m out from under!” .

Zayn saw Britney’s eyes starting to shine from ushered tears at the same time that Harry and Niall were beaming at him.

“So let me go, just let me fly away, let me feel the space between us growing deeper and much darker every day, watch me now and ill be someone new, my heart will be unbroken it will open up to everyone but you, even when i cross the line its like a lie i’ve told a thousand times. I don’t wanna dream about all the things that never were, maybe i can live without when I’m out from under, i don’t wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now, i’ll get it all figured out when I’m out from under”.

Britney now had little tears running down her cheeks and Harry had his arm around her trying to give some kind of comfort “And part of me still believes when you say you’re gonna stick around, and part of me still believes we can find a way to work it out, but i know that we tried everything we could try so lets just say goodbye, forever. I don’t wanna dream about all the things that never were, maybe i can live without when I’m out from under, i don’t wanna feel the pain what good would it do me now, i’ll get it all figured out when I’m out from under” Zayn finished with a long high note.

“Im sorry” Britney said before she got up from her seat and walked over to Zayn who stood up from his seat. Zayn was a little shocked when Britney wrapped her arms around him but he quickly returned the hug.

Britney stepped back and sniffed “Again I’m so sorry” she apologise “Its just, that song means so much to me and the way you sang it was utterly beautiful Zayn, the way your voice bent around those lyrics was moving” she said before sitting back down.

“You ok B?” Niall asked, she laughed a little while wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, that’ll be all Zayn” Zayn nodded his head and left the room.

 

Zayn was overly happy, ridiculously happy. His audition went well or at least he thought it did and on top of that Liam was waiting for him at his hotel room.

Liam looked amazing wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a red checkered shirt. His short cropped hair was up in a little quiff and Zayn thinks maybe Liam stole the hair style off of him.

Liam’s eyes darted to his and his face broke out in a wide smile, Zayn tried not to fall over. Liam had a look of nervousness in his eyes but it clears when he quickly leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Zayns lips.

Zayn smiled at Liams antics “Its fine Liam” he said and Liam smiled big and all so puppy like.

“You were amazing” Liam said and Zayn felt a little confused.

“How did you know how i went?” Zayn asked and Liam pulled his mobile and opened a message tab that was with ‘Niall Horan’ with a little four leaf clover emoji next to it.

“I asked Niall to record the performance of anyone with the name Zayn, though with a name like that i knew there would only be one Zayn” Liam said with a faint blush “And i think you sang amazingly no you sang beautifully Zayn”.

Zayn tried and failed to not blush in front of him “Thank you Liam” he said honestly. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and got on his tippy toes to plant his lips on Liam’s.

The kiss was slow and intimate. The two lads felt like they were in their own little bubble safe from the world with each other. Zayn made a little noise in the back of his throat when Liam’s hands gently gripped his waist. There were no tongues just the simple movement of each others lips.

Of course their moment was ruined and of course it was Louis who did it. Zayns door opened and the raven pulled back to see Louis standing in his doorway with a shit eating smirk on his lips.

“Oh there you are 'baby', i tried finding you after our auditions but you seemed to disappear, so instead i came back to ‘our’ room to prepare dinner for the two of us and here you are snogging some bloke on our front door step, i thought i meant more to you Zayn!” Louis was a good actor, Zayn rolled his eyes but felt the way Liams hands quickly released his grip on the raven and when Zayn peeked up at Liam he could see Liam had paled and looked nervous.

“A-are you Zayns boyfriend?” Liam asked completely panicked, Zayn couldn’t help but to break out in laughter.

“Hells no” he said in between chuckles and leaned up to kiss Liams cheek “Relax, Louis is just a pain in my arse trust me, i don’t have a boyfriend, yet” he let the ‘yet’ hang in the air and breath out a relaxed sigh when Liam grinned.

“Well are you two just going to look at each other longingly all day or are you coming inside?” Louis asked.

 

Zayn was disappointed when he found out that Louis hadn’t actually made anything for dinner, the twat, but was then happy again when Liam said that he would cook for them.

Zayn and Louis were sitting in the living room with two and a half empty bottles of red wine. The two lads decided that they should have a victory glass of wine that turned into two and a half bottles of victory wine, don’t judge.

“So basically he looks like sex on legs, could probably man handle you in the sheets, has a gentle personality and can cook to save his life. You had better keep him Zayn” Louis said and Zayn bursted out in giggles, he wasn’t drunk just giggly.

“He’s a right catch isn’t he” Zayn sighed happily. He’d only known Liam for three days, only three days and yet the brunette just seemed to make him happy.

Zayn looked up as Liam strolled into the room with two plates in his hands “One for Louis” Liam said and handed him the plate “And one for you” Zayn accepted his plate and sniffed in the smell of the pasta Liam had cooked, carbonara.

“Fuck Harry, i want a Liam” Louis moaned after his first bite of the pasta. Zayn moaned low in his throat the minute the pasta had touched his taste buds.

Liam walked back into the living room with his own bowl and sat down next to Zayn on the couch “Any good?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded his head enthusiastically “Its fucking brilliant” Liam gave him that amazing giant lit up smile and dug into his own meal.

 

After their food was finished and the third wine bottle was emptied, Louis had an amazing idea of watching Finding Nemo. So thats how the three had found themselves sitting around and watching Dory patting a jelly fish and getting stung.

Louis’ eyes were fully focused on the screen, Zayns eyes however found something more important to look at. Liam looked like a kid to be honest. Right now he looked innocent watching the children’s film as if there was nothing bad in the world other then Dory’s safety, Zayn swears he saw tears in his eyes when Dory passed out from the jelly fish sting.

Another thing that had Zayns attention was Liam’s strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and his finger tips grazing his collar bone. Zayn grinned before burrowing himself deeper into Liams warmth and smiled even more when Liam placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Zayn tucked his feet underneath his knees, wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and placed his head on his chest. Zayn hummed happily when Liam moved his hand so that his fingers were slowly running through Zayns jet black locks.

“You okay?” Liam mumbled into his hair quietly so Louis couldn’t hear.

“Yeah, your hands feel nice” Zayn mumbled back tiredly. The wine had hit its goal and was making Zayn feel sleepy, that and Liam’s comforting warmth. 

“You can go to sleep if you want babe, i’ll put you in bed before i go” Liam said back. Zayn grinned sleepily and closed his eyes, the sound of Liam’s breathing guiding him to sleep.

 

It had been a week since their final auditions and today was the big day, the day the three singers would be announced. Louis was once again over at Zayns room, the lad might as well move in, and was freaking out in Zayns bathroom.

Zayn was doing his hair while Louis was sitting on the bench next to the sink and was blabbering “Im sure its all fine, i mean its like what five hundred people? surly I’m the best out of five hundred people right Zayn? i know Britney liked my singing but was it enough? god I’m so nervous that I’m wearing my Wednesday outfit! i cant believe I’m wearing the same thing two times in one week” Louis ran a hand through his hair.

“Relax Lou, I’m sure you did brilliantly, but no doubt i did better” Zayn replied cheekily and expected to be hit but instead Louis just carried on about how nervous he was.

Once Zayn had quiffed up his hair Louis moved to be in front of the mirror and stole some of Zayns fibre hair putty and rubbed it into his fingers.

“Did i say you could use that” Zayn accused with no heat as he sprayed on his favourite cologne, Diesel dare to be brave, he knew Liam liked it. Louis rolled his eyes and continued the rub the putty into his cinnamon locks and pushed them into his usual messy fringe.

“Please, i basically live here” Louis huffed. It was true, just last night Zayn had nearly had a heart attack when he felt someone creep into his bed. He had rolled his eyes when he saw Louis’ face pop up from under the duvet. 

“Is lover boy going to be there when our fate is decided?” Zayn couldn’t help but smile stupidly at the mention of Liam. During the past week Liam had taken Zayn out on two dates, one had been to a little jazz pub and the other was a pizza joint claiming that they did the best pizza’s in the entire world, Liam had been right of course.

“As a matter of fact he is, and afterwards he’s taking me out on our fourth date” Zayn said and quickly gave himself a once over in the mirror. His black jeans went perfectly with his grey ‘Obey' tank top that showed off his many tattoo’s.

“How do i look?” Zayn asked his friend.

Louis whistled before going back to his hair “Put it this way, if you were my type we’d be shagging right now” he replied and Zayn grinned.

“Shame i don’t have curly brown hair and green eyes then” Zayn replied and Louis smirked. It was rare to see Louis go to his own room, but when he did Zayn always show a flustered Harry following him like a lost puppy.

 

Zayn’s heart was beating way beyond a normal pace, then again he imagines that everyone here feels the same way. Louis and Mark were beside him when Britney walked into the room. Following her was Harry and Niall. Zayn saw Louis’ eyes light up when he saw Harry and he just had to pinch the lad.

“Hello everyone” Britney said “So i really wish that this decision was easier because there is so much talent in this room right now and you all deserve a pat on the back for making it this far. Every single one of you have the potential to go far but unfortunately only three will be picked to preform with me for this tour. So if your name is called out please walk up here to me. In no particular order can i please welcome up to the stage, Louis Tomlinson”.

The crowed clapped and Zayn saw Louis’ blue eyes grow wide “Go on mate” Zayn said and gave him a little push. Louis seemed to move like a robot up onto the stage but he soon loosened up when Harry gave him he’s mega watt smile.

“I chose Louis because his voice may not be suitable for ballads but its killer when it comes to dance music” Britney explains “Next i’d like to welcome up to the stage is Cher Lloyd” the crowd clapped again as a girl with dark brown hair walked up to the stage. She was wearing a cut up shirt with a black leather jacket and blue skinny jeans matched with knee high black boots.

“I chose Cher for her attitude and i fell in love with how she sang and danced to ‘Outrageous’ it was amazing and reminded me of myself when i was her age” Cher blushed and Britney gave her a tight hug. Zayn watch as Nialls eyes couldn’t leave the fit bird.

“And last but certainly not least i welcome up to the stage Zayn Malik” Zayns breath hitched and he felt light headed, what? “I chose Zayn because his voice can range from low notes right up to high notes, he’s a double threat and i couldn’t be more happy then to have him preform with me” Zayn slowly walked up on the stage and returned the hug that Britney gave him, he did it.

 

“Well done, babe” Zayn couldn’t help but to grin like a complete idiot at the sound of Liam’s voice. The crowed had disappeared, probably to drown their sorrows in the streets of Vegas and the only people to remain was himself, Louis, Harry, Niall, Cher and Britney.

Zayn turned around and his face lit up when he saw Liam standing there holding a bouquet of red roses. Liam handed him the roses and Zayn took a long sniff of the heavenly scent.

“Thank you” he said in complete ‘awe’ and leaned up to kiss Liams perfectly pouted lips “They’re beautiful Liam” Zayn added.

“Not as beautiful as you though” Liam said as he gripped onto Zayns waist to pull him in for a longer kiss. It was awkward with the dozen roses in-between their chests but the minute Liam’s lips hit his Zayn felt completely ecstatic.

“Oh, um Zyan?” the raven pulled away at the mention of his name and saw Cher blushing slightly at the sight of the two lads kissing, Zayn thought for a second that maybe she was homophobic, but was relieved when she smiled.

“As cute as you two are Britney needs your undivided attention” Cher gave them a thumbs up before leaving.

“She’s going to be fun to work with” Zayn said happily. His heart was completely filled to the brim with happiness. His friend had made it through to competition, he had made it through the competition, he had the most gorgeous lad in America around his arm and now he was about to begin his new life working with the one and only Britney Spears, could it get any better?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! so i decided to post today since ill be busy on a date tomorrow :D hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading/kudo's/comments its amazing that people are even reading this! let me know what you think! - Brayden x


	3. If You Seek Amy

Apparently it could get better. After a meeting with Harry, Mark and Niall. Liam had grabbed Zayns hand and led him to where there fourth date was to take place.

Zayn eyed the door nervously “Are we allowed in there?” he asked.

Liam laughed and pulled out a key card and slotted it into the door making it beep and open “Probably not but what’s life without a few risks.

The two laughed as they went through to door and into the stage room. Zayn looked around in disbelief. The theatre was gigantic. There were rows and rows of seats, there could be thousands actually, and they all surrounded the giant and high stage.

“This is where the concert will be preformed” Liam said and tugged on Zayns hand to get him moving. Zayn was led to the stage and with Liams help, he was pulled up onto the stage.

Zayn turned around and gazed at all the rows of chairs on all the different levels. A sense of nervousness pricked at his heart as he imagine all of the people that would soon in a few months be sitting and watching him preform.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked snapping Zayn out of his daze.

“Yeah, just didn’t realise how many people are going to be watching me” Zayn admitted and smiled when he felt Liam’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“It seats seven thousands guests and its one of the biggest theatres in North America” Liam said and placed a kiss in the dip between Zayns neck and shoulder.

“Crap” Zayn muttered “Arn’t you nervous? i mean i have to sing sure but you have to dance around half naked and in skin tight suits” Zayn said and Liam hid his laugh in Zayns neck.

“Don’t forget i was a dancer during ‘The Circus Staring Britney Spears’ and ‘The Femme Fatale Tour’ both of them had at least forty thousand to sixty thousand attendances every show”.

Zayn gasped and turned around in Liams arms “Thats fucking mad” he exclaimed, Liam laughed.

“People are already complaining that there isn’t enough seating for this show, but the tour goes for two years. Looks like your stuck with me for those two years” Liam said.

Zayn smiled softly before nuzzling his head against Liams chest “Doesn’t sound so bad to me”. 

 

It wasn’t until three weeks later that Zayn, Cher and Louis were in a meeting with Britney, Mark, Cher’s manager Sarah and Harry.

They were all seating around a glass round table with the three back up singers on one side and Britney, Mark, Sarah and Harry on the other.

“So how does this work then? do we just sit back stage and sing along to the choruses while Brit owns the stage?” Cher asked while examining her painted black finger nails.

Sarah cleared her throat about to speak but Britney cut her off “Not exactly. Ive been talking to my manager and we’ve both decided to include all three of you in the show. All of your voices are unique and beautiful and i don’t want to shadow them with my own. So this is what we’ve come up with”.

Harry held out three pieces of paper to Zayn, Louis and Cher. Zayn grabbed his sheet and examined the song names “What you’re holding is the set list for the show” Mark said.

“What does it mean by ‘Me Against The Music’ featuring Louis Tomlinson?” Louis asked, Zayn still couldn’t take his eyes away from where it said ‘Everytime’ featuring Zayn Malik.

“Well as you can see your names are beside certain songs, Britney has decided that instead of just being a backup singing for that song, she would like to duet with you” Harry explained.

Zayns heart picked up as he saw his name next to four songs ‘Everytime’ ‘Break the ice’ ‘Boys’ and ‘Circus’.

Zayn lifted his head to see Cher and Louis gaping “We get to preform with you?!” Cher screeched, clearly happy beyond belief.

“Correct, all three of you will be doing back up singing for all the songs choruses and bridges, but if your name is next to a song, you will be up on stage with me singing and dancing” Britney said.

Zayn was going to faint.

 

“This is completely impossible” Zayn sighed angrily. For the past month he had been trying to get these dance moves down and into his brain and he could do it, its just he couldn’t sing at the same time. His brain was focusing on how to move his body instead of his pitch and tone.

“You’re doing amazing babe, the best” Liam said. Britney had set up Liam to tutor Zayn in the dance moves since he had basically mastered them.

“You’re my boyfriend, its basically your job to say that” Zayn sighed. It was only a week ago that Liam had taken Zayn out to the same Italian restaurant where they had shared their first date and asked him to be his boyfriend. Zayn had called him cheesy but of course said yes.

Zayn looked over at his boyfriend and grinned. Liam was wearing a pair of grey loose sweat pants along with a loose black tank top that showed off his amazing muscles, Zayn kept on thinking in his head ‘Mine, mine, mine’.

Liam smiled at him “Just try it again, twat”.

Zayn hopped over to him and quickly kissed his lips, he may or may not have a little addiction to kissing Liam.

Zayn fixed the head set microphone that was sitting around his head and gave Niall a thumbs up. The Irish lad was sitting up in a booth that looked like a watchtower up high near the control centre of the theatre room.

The opening music blasted through the speakers of the theatre and Zayn readied his voice and body “I know its been a while but I’m glad you came, and i’ve been thinking ‘bout how you say my name” Zayn flung himself on the floor and once on his back he propped his hips up and thrusted twice “You got my body spinning like a hurricane and it feels like you got me going insane” Zayn moved over so he was now on his side and slowly moved his hand down his body “And i cant get enough so let me get it up”.

Zayn got on all fours and began crawling across the floor slowly and bending his arse out while singing “Ooh, looks like we’re alone now, you ain’t gotta be scared we’re grown now, I’m a hit defrost on you, lets get it blazing”.

Liam gave a quick look to Zayn which said he was ready so Zayn leaped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Liams body, the two spun around “We can turn the heat up if you wanna, turn the lights down low if you wanna” Zayn let his arms fall from Liam’s neck and out stretched and bent his body down with his legs still wrapped around Liams hips.

They pulled the move off and Zayn jumped down and pressed his back against Liam’s chest and moved his hips to the beat “Just wanna move you but you’re frozen, thats what I’m staying”.

Zayn moved forward and swung his fist in a half circle and punched the air above his head while singing “Let me break the ice, allow me to get it right” Zayn jumped up and punched his fists into thin air “Let me warm you up to me, baby i can make you feel” the raven swept his hand in front him “ha ha ha ha let me break the ice, allow me to get you right, let you warm up to me, baby i can make you feel” the music cut and Zayn moaned “I like this part” the bass boomed and Zayn moved his body around “Its been awhile, i know i shouldn’t of kept you waiting, but I’m here now” Zayn swung his arse around and the song ended.

Zayn fell to the ground and cheered out “Thank fuck thats over” he was greedily gasping in breaths and smiled when Liam came into his vision.

“You look like you’ve just been fucked” Liam teased and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“You try singing to the best of your ability and doing all of those dance moves” Zayn whined playfully.

“How many times do i have to tell you that I’m a backup dancer” Liam sighed and reached out his hand for Zayn to grab and Liam helped him up.

“That was sick mate, well done” Niall’s voice boomed through the speakers. Zayn stuck his thumbs up at the Irish lad. Liam wrap his arm around Zayn’s waist.

“So do you want to practice ‘Circus’ now or tomorrow?” he asked. Zayn didn’t even need to think about it.

“No fucking way, I’m hungry and tired” Zayn replied and leaned most of his weight against Liam.

 

Zayn had a brilliant thought of just going back to his hotel room ,lately he had just been calling it his flat, and maybe order some room service and read some comics. Those plans went right out the window when he saw a half naked Louis straddling an equally half naked Harry.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Zayn shouted and moved his hands in front of his eyes “Seriously lads! you do know that Louis has his own room right?” Zayn asked, not daring to peek through his fingers.

Zayn heard Harry and Louis’ laughter as if it was the most funniest thing in the world “Please tell me there was no penetration, please! If anyone’s going to christen this place its going to be Liam and i” he said.

Their laughter stopped and Zayn took a peek to see the two had put their shirts back on, Louis looked shocked “Are you trying to say that you and Liam haven’t done the deed yet?”.

Zayn blushed a little and hid it by walking over and grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge “Maybe” he mumbled and took a few gulps. They had been boyfriends officially for only a week but the two had been dating for nearly two months, its not that Zayn didn’t want to have sex with Liam, ‘cause he did, a lot. Its just with Zayns past ‘relationships’ it had always been about sex, but with Liam Zayn wants to take it slow. Even if his hormones were screaming ‘Jump on that blokes dick and ride him like theres no tomorrow’.

“Holy shit” Harry said and then burst out laughing “That explains it then” the curly haired bloke said in between chuckles.

Zayn frowned and looked over at the bloke who couldn’t stop laughing “Explains what?” Zayn asked.

Harry took a few breaths “I went over to Liams the other day and he was panting and moaning while tossing himself off, the poor bloke looked desperate for some kind of release, kept moaning your name, he did” Harry said, Zayn blushed even more.

Just the thought had his tummy feeling warm. Liam laying in bed, his beautiful tanned skin damp with sweat fucking up into his own hand trying to find a sweet release, wishing that it was Zayn.

“Fuck” Zayn hissed and ran to his bedroom. He was going to have a wank despite the fact the Louis and Harry were probably listening.

 

Throughout the next week of dance rehearsals Harry’s comment never left his mind. Everytime he was dancing up against Liam the thought of the brunette tossing off to the thought of him made him clumsy.

They were practicing ‘Circus’ when Zayn first felt Liam’s arousal. Zayn had his head piece microphone on again and his back was currently pressed up against Liam’s front.

“I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins” Zayn rose his arms above his head and pushed his bum into Liam’s crotch and wiggled it slowly “Spotlight on me and I’m ready to break” Liam’s hands ran down Zayns body starting from his chest down to his thighs “Im like a performer, the dance floor is my stage” and thats when Zayn felt it.

At first he ignored it, thinking it was something in Liam’s pocket. But when he rubbed up against it Liam moaned softly and Zayn bit his lip completely missing his next lines.

“Fuck, Niall! cut the music!” Zayn shouted up at the blonde who was once again in his control booth. The dance music stopped and Zayn turned to see Liam had turned ten shades of red and had his hands in front of his crotch.

“Shit, im so sorry Zayn” Liam apologised before he bolted backstage. Zayn sighed and ran after his boyfriend.

“Li! Liam come back here!” he shouted and Liam came to a stop. They were in the costume changing area. Zayn walked up to Liam and slowly wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and rested his cheek on the taller blokes shoulder blade.

“Sorry” Liam mumbled and Zayn shook his head.

“No babe, don’t be sorry. I mean i think of it as a compliment i guess, good to know i turn you on” Zayn tried to joke but deflated when Liam sighed.

“You have no idea how much you turn me on Zayn, all of this training and you wearing tank tops showing off all for those sexy as fuck tattoo’s, and then you dancing on me all hot and sweaty, fuck” Liam groaned.

Zayn smiled softly and turned Liam around. Once facing him Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and placed a kiss to his nose “Look at me” Zayn asked softly, Liams eyes opened revealing the soft brown that Zayn had become fond of.

“I understand ok Liam, when was the last time you, well, you know” Zayn brought his arms back from Liams neck and made a crude gesture.

Liam laughed softly “Had sex?” Zayn nodded “At least five months before i met you” Zayn did the maths, seven and half months, Well fuck.

“Well no wonder your cracking boners then” Zayn joked but quickly stop laughing at Liams defeated look “Hey, its fine baby” he quickly said and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Last time i had sex was with my last girlfriend Danielle” Liam admitted and placed his hands in Zayns waist.

“When was the last time you had sex with a lad?” Zayn asked and Liam frowned, deep in concentration.

“When i last had a boyfriend, so about a year ago” Zayn’s jaw dropped.

“Holy fuck Liam” he exclaimed and Liam pinched his hip.

“Don’t start teasing, i don’t like doing the whole one night stand thing. I prefer to have sex with someone who I’m dating. Its much more intimate, i hate rushing sex because your drunk or just want to get off” Liam smiled a little before pulling Zayn closer to his body “I like making my partner feel good, to me its all about what their getting, how their feeling” Zayn sighed happily when Liam started to kiss his neck.

“I like to take it nice and slow, its more passionate that way. I like to tease them and find out where all their favourite spots are and then concentrate on that, i like making love i guess. Not just a cheap shag”.

“Are you even real?” Zayn mumbled into his chest, he felt Liams laugh more then he heard it “Maybe sometime soon we could, you know, ‘make love’ or whatever you want to call it”.

Liam placed a kiss on the top of Zayns head “Yeah maybe, but until then you’ll have to excuse me ‘cause I’m still thinking about you grinding up on me” Zyan laughed and let his boyfriend dash off towards the mens toilets.

 

“Next time Louis suggests we go on a double date, lets say no” Zayn whispered to Liam who giggled, fucking giggled at him.

Him, Liam, Louis and Harry had gone out to a small Chinese restaurant after rehearsals that day. Louis had complained that the four of them should start hanging out and Zayn was all for it, he wasn’t for this though.

Louis had Harry cornered up against their booth and Zayn could almost see Louis tongue down Harry’s throat. Not that the curly hair lad seemed to care, judging by his moans of course.

Zayn watch as the same Chinese lady who was their waitress walk over and scrunched up her nose at the two oblivious lads.

Liam sniggered and wrapped his arm around Zayns shoulders making the raven feel warm and content.

“Are you ready to order desert? or should i get the bill?” she spoke in a perfect American accent.

Zayn glanced over at the two lovers “I think we’ll pay for ours and just leave them, reckon they wouldn’t even notice that we’ve left” Zayn said and the lady smirked before walking over to the counter and coming back with their half of the bill.

“I’ll get it” Liam said but Zayn grabbed the piece of paper before he could even move.

“Don’t think so Payne, you’ve paid for me every time we go out, so this time its on me” Liam looked ready to protest but Zayn shut him up with his lips “No arguing” he said, Liam pouted.

 

It wasn’t until they just got inside Zayns flat when the raven had received a text message from Louis.

From Boobear (9:53 p.m.) 

Where did you lads go??? :O 

Zayn rolled his eyes and put his phone on the kitchen table ignoring his friend, he’d much rather look at Liam. The other bloke in question was leaning up against the sink giving Zayn a questioning look.

“I guess i should go” Liam said, it sounded forced as though he’d rather do anything other than that.

“Ifyouseekamy” Zyan blurted out quickly before he could even think about. Liam frowned, clearly not hearing what he said.

“What was that babe?” he asked. Zayn took in a breath and walked over to his boyfriend, his nerves were tingly and he felt like a girl walking up to her crush.

He wrapped his arms around Liams neck “Two months ago you wanted to hear me sing ‘If You Seek Amy’ maybe now is the time” Zayn mumbled shyly.

Liam took in a quick breath and his eyes widened, and darkened a little. He looked like he was having a little battle with himself but eventually rested his hands in Zayns waist.

“Only if you want to” Liam whispered.

“Yeah i do. Reckon you could wait for me in my room?” Zayn asked, Liam kissed his bottom lip and walked away towards Zayn’s room.

 

Zayn bolted to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this right? he’s never had any complaints when it came to sex so why should he be nervous?.

Zayn nodded to himself as is to assure himself and opened the cupboard in the bathroom where the towels were kept. Last week he had been given his costumes for his performances for ‘Everytime’ ‘Break The Ice’ ‘Boys’ and ‘Circus’ he smiled a little to himself before grabbing his outfit for ‘Break The Ice’.

Zayn got undressed just leaving his black boxer briefs on and quickly put on the costume which was only a pair of black skin tight spandex trousers that had little crystals encrusted into them and four black leather arm bands.

Zayn pulled the tight material up his legs and admired how the black made his dark skin look even more mocha coloured. He put two arm bands on either of his biceps and flexed his arms to see the leather strain against his muscles. To complete the costume Zayn grabbed the dark kohl eyeliner and applied it to the bottom of his eyes making the brown iris’ stand out.

After finishing with his looks Zayn quickly sprayed his cologne over his body and took a deep breath, this is it.

 

“Fuck” Liam gasped. Zayn smiled internally when he opened the door to his bedroom and saw Liam sitting up against the head board “Oh my god” Liam then muttered and Zayn saw his soft now dark eyes trail up and down his body, greedily taking him in.

“Hope its not to much” Zayn replied before clearing his throat and leant his back against the door “La la la la la, Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight? is she in the bathroom is she smokin’ up out side oh” Zayn trailed his index finger down his bare chest slowly “Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime for the drink that I’m gonna buy her do you know just what she likes oh” Zayn moaned a little when his finger teased around his rock hard nipple.

“Oh oh tell me have you seen her because I’m so oh i cant get her off of my brain, i just want to go to the party she gonna go, can some body take me home ha ha he ha ha ho” Zayn walked over and crawled onto all fours on the bed and slowly made his way to Liam while singing.

“Love me hate me say what you want about me, but all the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek Amy, love me hate me but can’t you see what i see, all the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek Amy” Liam launched at him and soon Zayn found himself under his strong body.

“Fucking hell” Liam cursed and crashed his lips to Zayns. The raven gasped in surprised and Liam used the distraction to his advantage and plunged his tounge into Zayn’s parted lips, not that Zayn was complaining. His arm rapped around the dancers neck and a little moan forced its way out of his throat when Liams tounge rubbed up against the roof of his mouth.

Using one arm to support himself Liam trailed his free hand down Zayns body while moaning into his boyfriends mouth “You’re the most fucking fittest man to walk this planet” Liam groaned, his words went straight to Zayns cock.

Zayn bucked his hips up and moaned out when he felt Liams hard prick rub against his own. Curiosity nipped at his brain as Zayn trailed a hand past the sparse hair on Liams chest and slowly over his bulging abdominal muscles “Fuck” he groaned when he cupped Liams cock through his trousers “Its so big” he then said in awe as he felt the thick and hard cock.

“Its all yours baby” Liam muttered as he started to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh of Zayns neck that made him pant and moan into Liams ear.

“Li, need it now” Zayn begged un shamefully. He didn’t need to see his face to know that Liam was smirking, he could hear it in his voice.

“What do you need baby?” Liam asked smugly, Zayn slapped his chest.

“Don’t get cocky, just fuck me” Zayn groaned out which turned into a moan when Liam began to grind down on him. Liams tanned skin was shiny from a thin layer of sweat and he was making the most delicious noises, it was to much and not enough at the same time.

“How do you want me to open you up Z? want my fingers pressing into you or my tounge?” Liam asked, Zayn’s eyes slipped shut at the suggestions.

“Shit” he cursed and moaned loudly when Liam gripped his dick through the skin tight latex “Fingers, i’ll come if you use your tounge” Zayn said.

“Can’t wait to see you come Zayn, gonna look so pretty” Liam whispered as if it was a secret “Um, how do these things come off exactly?” and just like that the adrenaline stopped and both lads started to laugh as they both tried to pull Zayns latex off.

After the offending material was removed Liam went to placing butterfly kisses onto the dark skin just above the waist band of Zayns briefs.

“Seriously Liam, if you don’t stop teasing I’m going to get out my dildo and entertain myself” Zayn warned, Liams eyes darkened even further.

“Yeah? is that how you’ve been getting off? tell me Zayn, what do you imagine while you're fucking yourself?” Liam asked in a deep and dark voice that made Zayns cock throb, he could see a damp spot right where the head of his cock was trying to break through the black material of his briefs.

“You, always you” Zayn replied breathlessly. He gasped when Liam pulled his briefs down and his dark cock sprung loose from its confides. There was a little bead of pre come glistening at the slit.

“So beautiful” Liam said in complete awe, his eyes locked his Zayns cock “Where’s the lube?”.

Zayn whined softly under Liams gaze and pointed towards his bedside table “There, in there. Please hurry Li” he begged. Liam smirked before opening the bedside tables draw to see Zayns collection of boxers.

“Lube in the boxers draw” Liam said with amusement before grabbing the orange bottle and returning to Zayn.

“Spread your legs a bit more sweetheart, wanna see that pretty hole of yours” Zayns gasped at Liams words and quickly spread his tanned legs even more. The raven smiled when he heard the lid of his lube being opened.

“S’gonna be a little cold” Liam muttered. Zayn was pretty sure that his body was on fire so the cold was welcoming when he felt to tip of Liam’s finger circling his rim making him whine out.

Finally Zayn felt the stretch of Liams finger sinking inside of him. The pressure was perfect and the slightly dull pain wasn’t even felt, all Zayn could feel was Liam. His scent, his body and his soothing words.

He felt Liam start to move his finger opening him up wider and soon he felt another finger slide in next to the first one. The stretch was more intensive and Zayn made a little noise at the back of his throat.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked sweetly. Zayns heart fluttered at Liams concern and he felt warm all over.

“Yeah, s’ok” Zayn replied with a small smile. Liam moved his fingers around a bit, thrusting them in and out while scissoring them as well.

“Can you take three now?” he asked the raven. Zayn nodded his head. The minute Liam enter a third finger Zayn tried his best not to clench around it, knowing it would hurt more.

“Baby breath” Liam said softly. Zayn took in three deep breaths and relaxed his muscles, he needed to calm down and not get to work up if he was going to take Liams cock which was standing tall and proud at nine inches long and slightly curved.

A loud moan ripped its way past Zayns lips when he felt Liam nudge his prostate “Fuck, Li more” he begged as he hand gripped the bed sheets. Liam pressed his lips to Zayns and greedily ate up all of the ravens moans.

Zayn whined loudly when Liams fingers left his hole, he felt so empty, but was happy when Liam asked “Where are the condoms?”.

Zayn blushed slightly “I um, i don’t have any” he admitted. Liam groaned.

“Shit” the brunette said and lowered his head in disappointment.

Zayn cupped his cheek and pushed Liams head up from where it was laying on his chest “Hey if you want, we could just not use one? i mean I’m like, I’m clean” Zayn said.

“Yeah? same i mean I’m clean too, we could only if you want to” Liam said and Zayn had to roll his eyes.

“Of course i want to, it was my suggestion wasn’t it” he replied and Liams smiled “Alright its settled. Now can you please take your penis and slide it in me?” Zayn said in a completely serious voice as if they were business men sealing a new business deal.

Zayn smiled lightly when Liam broke out in a fit of giggles, his boyfriend was both sexy and adorable. Liam grabbed the lube again and slathered a decedent amount on his cock and pumped it a couple of times.

“Ok, don’t tense up” Liam said and Zayn scoffed.

“Im not a virg-oh my bloody god!” Zayn yelled as he felt his rim try to stretch enough to accommodate Liams impressive girth.

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and took in a few stead breaths, it stung like a bitch. Liam pushed in a bit more and Zayn sunk his finger nails in his boyfriend back “Fuck” he shuddered out.

“It’s alright baby, just relax yeah? i know you're not a virgin but you're defiantly a Liam virgin” Liam whispered in his ear.

“Cocky much” Zayn gasped out.

“God your so tight Zayn, just wanna ruin your pretty hole, fuck” Zayn moaned at Liams words and sighed a little once Liam had finally sheathed his entire length inside of him.

They both waited, panting in each others mouths, for Zayn to adjust to Liams cock. After what seemed like hours which was probably only a few minutes Zayn squeaked out “You can move”.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked sweetly and placed a small kiss to Zayns fore head. Zayn’s heart fluttered at his boyfriends concern.

“Yeah I’m ready, just go gentle yeah?” he asked Liam nodded his head before pulling out slowly. Zayn felt the pull of his hole trying to keep Liam inside and he moaned quietly at the sensation.

Once only his tip was remaining inside Liam pushed his hip forward and gasped once he was buried inside Zayn once again “God baby” Liam moaned, Zayn smiled proudly.

It took a while but see Liam was thrusting inside him faster and faster. Zayn had his head tipped back while moaning and growing at the pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him. But it wasn’t until Liam managed to hit that ever so perfect spot in side him that he yelled.

“Oh fuck Liam!” he moaned loudly. The ravens back arched up and his hands clutched the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white. His eyes squeezed closed and he was gasping.

“Right there yeah?” Liam asked and pushed in managing to hit it again.

“Christ, yeah right there don’t stop” Zayn whined, now that Liam had found Zayns prostate he was positively slamming into him, and Zayn loved it. 

“Shit oh eh so good fuck! no don’t stop don’t stop! mmh please, fuck” Zayn babbled. He moved one of his hands so it gripped Liams hair “Harder, fuck me harder” he begged.

Liam groaned low in his throat before trying to move his hips faster. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the sex scented room.

Soon Zayn felt the delicious warming feeling in his tummy. The amazing abuse Liam was delivering to his prostate was edging his orgasm on and he knew if he just touched his dick he would surely come. 

As if sensing his needs, Liam wrapped one of his hands around Zayn cock and using all of the pre come that was covering it he began to pump Zayn along with his thrusts.

He tipped over the edge. His muscles clenched up and he howled out Liams name before come spurted from his cock all over his chest and Liams hand.

“So hot” Liam grunted. Zayn watched with dopey eyes as Liam came inside of him. After he had finished Liam fell down next to him and Zayn gathered what little strength he had to drape himself over Liam’s sweaty body.

After the two had gathered their breathing, Liam tilted Zayns chin up so he could kiss him quickly. They laid there, Zayn practically covering Liam’s body with his head resting on Liam’s chest and his chin sitting on his collarbones so they were face to face just gazing lovingly at each other.

Liam cupped Zayns cheek “You’re so bloody amazing, its crazy” Liam mumbled before pecking his lips again. Zayn smiled lazily at him.

They had cocooned themselves in a peaceful silence that was brokered by Liams next statement “I think I’m falling in love with you” Zayn froze.

His breath hitched and his whole body went ridged in Liam’s grasp “What?” he gasped out, not knowing how to reply to him.

“Ssh, relax yeah? you don’t have to say it back right now. I just wanted you to know how i feel about you yeah?” Liam said slowly and calmly though Zayn could see fear in those bright brown eyes.

“Ok. I um well, thank you?” Zayn said it was a question still freaking out on the inside. Liam loved him, right he could handle this no problem at all.

“It’s ok sweetheart, you can say it back whenever you’re ready ok, i’ll be here waiting. I’d wait forever for you Zayn”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! i hope that all you guys are enjoying this story so far! so tell me what did you like about this chapter? whats your favourite part? do you think Zayn and Liam are maybe moving together to quickly? Do you like the Larry relationship? even tough it seems to be mostly physical :D please comment your opinions i love hearing what my readers are thinking - Braydenxx
> 
> P.S if you're confused on what 'If you seek amy' means say it slowly and maybe you'll get it :P but if you still don't it basically spells out f-u-c-k-me when you sing it :P


	4. Welcome, to the Circus

Chapter 4

 

A week later Zayn was still having little freak outs. Like today in rehearsal Zayn was practicing Pharrell Williams lyrics in Britney’s song ‘Boys’ he saw Liam giving him this little smile that looked a lot like love. Because of that smile he had messed up the lyrics and had to start the number from the start.

He’d never admit it to the lad but Zayn needed Louis. Ever since the whole Louis&Harry thing started Louis had been spending more time at his own hotel room so Zayn had walked across the hallway with three bottles of shiraz red wine and with difficulty knocked on his door.

Louis opened the door and Zayn saw that he was completely shirtless and pant less save for his briefs and his hair was mucked up.

“Are you and Harry shagging or did you just wake up?” he asked.

Louis yawned and scratched his stomach “I just woke up from a nap, rehearsals have been killing - is that wine? wait are you on my door step with red wine, oh this is going to be good” Louis said, he really was a gossiper.

Once inside Zayn sat down on Louis’ couch and waited for the brunette to return from the kitchen. Louis handed Zayn a wine glass and Zayn popped the cork on the bottle and filled up his glass before giving the bottle to Louis so he could do the same.

“Ok please tell me this is a Zayn and Liam drama, did you two finally shag? oh babe was he horrible at it, is this what this is?” Louis asked in a rush.

Zayn took two gulps of the alcohol “I don’t know what was happening Lou, it was all so very fast” he sighed.

“Oh, bummer. I hate it when they come to early, you know they have condoms that can stop that” Louis said seriously, Zayn rolled his eyes.

“No you git the sex wasn’t fast, the sex was amazing” Zayn smiled.

“Please i need details!” Louis whined “Like who topped? actually don’t answer that it was quite obvious who tops since you had that limp last week, you can tell Britney that you fell on your arse but i know better. Was he gentle or was he a kind of bloke who’s like ‘Hold on tight’? or was he like ‘Bite down, going in dry’?” Louis ask impressively all in one breath.

Zayn just sat there looking at him “You need a hobby Lou” he eventually said.

“You and Liam are the only couple around here that I’m interested in, Niall and Cher just make heart eyes at each other and I’m not exactly going to gossip about my own relationship to curly now am i? so spill”.

Zayn frowned “Haven’t Cher and Niall got their shit together yet?” he asked and Louis slapped his thigh.

“Stop trying to change the subject” Louis said and Zayn rubbed his thigh.

“He said he loves me ok” Zayn blurted out and then took three gulps of wine successfully finishing his glass, he quickly refilled it.

Louis sat there staring at him before taking a few sips of his own wine “Do you love him back?” his friend said steadily.

“No, maybe? i don’t bloody know i’ve never been in love before” Zayn stressed before slumping back into the couch. It was true, through out his whole twenty three years on this planet Zayn had never actually fallen in love. He was always moving on never with the same person for more than a month, it was his lifestyle. 

Other than Liam, Zayn’s longest relationship was Danny and that was when he was in high school still trying to figure out who he was and what he liked. 

Zayn heard Louis sigh “Well clearly this whole ‘Liam loving you’ thing has you in a rut. I mean you messed up our full costume run throughs the other day singing ‘Everytime’ and ‘Boys’ in the wrong pitch and you even got some lyrics wrong when you sang ‘Break the ice’. Mate you really need to get it together, opening night is in three days and if you muck up Britney’s opening night well lets not even discuss what the Princess of pop will do to you”. 

 

To Zyan (12:42 p.m) 

Hey is everything alright? i feel like you’ve been avoiding me since last week?? :/ xx

To Liam (12:49 p.m) 

No i haven’t, I’m sorry if it seems that way, just got a lot on my plate rn + tonight is opening night so i’ve just been gettin more practice thats all xx

 

“Ok so I’m just going to get down to the point. You three have been absolutely incredible these past three months. Your singing is perfectly in time with the music and at the right pitch and your stage performance has been amazing” Britney said while smiling at the three.

It was just an hour before the opening number was to be sung and Zayn was positively buzzing, with an equal amount of nerves and caffeine.

“Just remember to not let the audience intimidate you. They’re not your enemy but your friend. Just remember what we’ve rehearsed and you’ll be brilliant” Britney added.

Cher walked over to her “I think i speak for all of us when i say thank you so much for this opportunity, all of us have grown up with your music and its inspired us along the way. Not many music legends can say that they’ve worked with Britney Spears and yet here us three amateurs are, about to get up on stage and sing with you. All i can say is that we won’t let you down” Cher finished.

“Absolutely, now lets get this show on the road” Louis said and stood up “Oh and Britney?” he asked, she smiled.

“Yes Louis?”.

Louis smirked “You better work bitch” Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

Zayn first number that he was sharing with Britney was ‘Everytime’ so Maddy, the bird who does their makeup, was just doing the finishing touches to his hair when Liam found him.

For ‘Everytime’ the theme was angelic so Britney's costume designer had him dressed in a pair of light grey trousers and a white tank top that had a few silver feathers glued to it. The feathers had little LED lights in them so when he’s on stage the silver feathers will light up. On his arms Maddy had drew white pattern designs in body paint and he had a few feathers sticking up in his hair.

Zayn smiled when Liam whistled “You legit look out of this world baby” he hummed, Zayn blushed lightly. In Liams hand was a bouquet of purple and white roses.

“I know they’re like girly or whatever but i thought i should bring the star something” Liam said lightly and passed the beautiful smelling flowers into Zayns hands.

“They’re beautiful Liam, thank you” Zayn said honestly and sat the flowers down on his makeup table before standing up and wrapping his arms around Liams neck.

“How are you doing?” Liam asked, Zayn sighed.

“Truthfully I’m freaking out majorly. I keep on thinking ‘what if i trip’ or ‘what if i muck up the lines’ you know when i signed up for this i just figured i’d be sitting backstage while singing along, not out on the stage dancing around” Zayn stressed to his boyfriend.

Liam chuckled “Relax Z, you’ve been rehearsing for months now. You’ll be amazing ok?” Zayn didn’t believe him but nodded his head anyway.

 

Zayn sat next to Louis and Cher where the band was set up with his microphone all ready to go. For the first number which was ‘Work Bitch’ the three wouldn’t be on stage, thank god. Zayn couldn’t stop shaking his leg until Cher pressed her hand firmly on it.

“You ready?” she asked, he wasn’t.

“Yeah absolutely” he replied.

The beat started, and it was loud. Zayn could barely think with the blasting of bass in his ear. In front of him was a dark back drop but it was made so that the band could see through it from their side, therefore Zayn could see the stage and the audience, it freaked him out even more.

The cage lowered onto the stage with Britney in side of it, she was already singing. Zayn tried to relax but once the song had gotten to the verse his heart rate picked up.

Without needing a signal the three sang “Bring it on, ring the alarm don’t stop now, just be the champion. Work it hard like its your profession, watch out now ‘cause here it comes”.

Zayn took a quick breath “Here comes the smasher, here come the master, here comes the big beat, big beat to blast ya. No time to quit now just time to get it now pick up what I’m putting down pick up what I’m putting down, you better work bitch!”.

Next to him Cher was laughing and Louis joined in. He didn’t think he stuttered, in fact it was easy. But here he was covered up with the band, soon he’d be on that stage. He gulped.

 

It was time. Zayn finally got his breathing in control when Maddy and Mark ran over to him “Hurry up Madds” Mark said while Maddy applied more hairspray to his hair “Alright kid here’s your microphone” Mark said to him and Zayn took the silver microphone.

“For the love of god do not screw this up” Mark added softly. 

Zayns tummy twisted when he heard the opening piano notes to ‘Everytime’. He nodded to him self a couple of times before brining the microphone to his lips and walked out onto the stage.

Up above him was Britney in her angel costume hanging in mid air. The bright light made the silver in her wings glow. Zayn look at the feathers on his own body to see they were glowing up as well.

Zayn climbed up the little podium that six back up dancers were swaying and moving elegantly around and Britney was floating directly above it. 

Once at the top Zayn stood tall and instantly a spot light was on him. He tried his best to control his nerves as he looked out at the thousands of people watching him.

“Why carry on without me?” Britney sang before they both harmonised “Everytime i try to fly i fall, without my wings i feel so small, i guess i need you baby. And everytime i see you in my dreams i see your face, its haunting me, i guess i need you baby”.

The audience roared and screamed at their combined voices and Zayns face broke out into a giant eye squinting grin, they liked him.

“Introducing Zayn Malik” Britney spoke over the loud cheers.

“I make believe that you are here, its the only way i see clear, what have i done, you seem to move on easy” Even Zayn was impressed by how his voice echoed throughout the theatre, he’d come a long way from singing this song in Ant’s flat.

“And everytime i try to fly i fall, without my wings i feel so small i guess i need you baby, and everytime i see you in my dreams, i see your face, its haunting me, i guess i need you baby” the two sang before Brintey took over for her verse.

“I may have made it rain, please forgive me, my weakness caused you pain, and this song is my sorry” the music went dark and so did the lights with a single red light shiny on Britney. 

Zayn climbed off of the podium just as Britney got onto the ground. Her dancers were surrounding her with giant black flags and Zayn knew she was quickly stripping off the angel costume to reveal her black costume for ‘Baby one more time’ and ‘Oops i did it again’.

Zayn left the stage just as he heard her singing “Oh baby baby how was i suppose to know”.

Once he was back up next to the band both Louis and Cher pulled him into a tight hug. Zayn felt himself smile widely at the two of them.

“You were bloody brilliant” Louis beamed.

“Fucking amazing” Cher had said.

Zayn was flattered by his friends.

 

Next of the three to preform was Louis. Zayn knew that the brunette lad liked to pretend that he had everything under control but he knew that on the inside Louis was just a shy boy, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw Louis breathing in and out of a brown paper bag in his make up room while screaming for a shot of vodka.

“Lou please calm down” Harry said. The giant curly haired bloke was holding Louis smaller frame against him but Zayn could see Louis fighting to be free.

“No Harold it isn’t fine! where the hell is that vodka, no make it a bloody tequila!” Louis shouted at the make up team who frankly look quite scared.

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Zayn looked behind him to see Cher storming into the room. Everyone went silent as Cher walked up to Louis and slap him around the face “Get your shit together or so help me i will grab those clippers over there and give you the Britney 07 shaved hair cut, do i make myself clear?!” The small yet intimidating bird boomed.

Zayn watched as Louis ocean blue eyes went wide at her threat, no doubt Cher would do that. Louis pushed himself out of Harrys hold and cupped his now red cheek “Thanks Cher, i needed that” he said and the two hugged each other.

Mark came stumbling into the room and pointed his finger right at Louis “You! ‘Me Against The Music’ has already started! get your arse on that stage Louis!” Mark yelled, Louis eyes went wide and in a second the lad sped out of the room, Zayn had never seen him move so fast.

After ‘Me Against The Music’ Britney was signing ‘Gimme More’ only Cher and Louis were doing background singing for that number because Zayn was on the side lines awaiting for his queue to run onto the stage.

The raven couldn’t help but to blush down at his outfit, his mind instantly going to Liam desperately trying to get his black latex off only over a week ago to fuck him. 

His amber eyes looked over towards the middle of the stage where Liam was dancing along with Britney. His loose white tank top was doing nothing to cover his body and Zayn almost groaned at the thin layer of sweat that was making his boyfriends body shin under all the lights.

“No, no concentrate Zayn you’ve got this” he lamely said to himself. The lights changed to a lighter purple and the music changed to the opening music of ‘Break The Ice’ so Zayn quickly make sure his head set microphone was set before running onto the stage.

“I know its been a while but I’m glad you came, and i’ve been thinking ‘bout how you say my name, you got my body spinning like a hurricane” Britney sang while Zayn went over to Liam and the two pulled off their dance moves.

Zayn dropped to the ground on his knees and spread his legs with Liam towering over him from behind, he sang “And it feels like you got me going insane” he ran one of his hands down his exposed chest and stomach before getting to his crotch where he stopped his hand and sang “And i cant get enough so let me get it up” he heard a few whistles and cat calls from the audience.

“Ooh looks like we’re alone now you ain’t gotta be scared we’re grown now, I’m a hit defrost on you, lets get it blazin’” Britney sang while Zayn let Liam pull him up off the ground and Zayn wrapped his legs around Liams waist before letting his body hang down so the audience looked upside down to him.

While in that position he sang “We can turn the heat up if you wanna, turn the lights down if you wanna, just wanna move you but you’re frozen thats what I’m saying”.

Zayn jumped down and both him and Britney in sync spun their left fists in a semi circle before punching the air while singing “Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right, let you warm up to me, baby i can make you feel ha ha ha ha, let me break the ice allow me to get you right, let you warm up to me, baby i can make you feel ha ha ha ha”.

The lights went low and they both moaned out “I like this part” the bass boomed and slowly all of the dancer and both singers were moving their bodies in sync with the bass.

“Its been a while” Britney sang.

“I know i shouldn’t of kept you waiting” Zayn sang.

“But we’re here now” they both finished.

The music started to change and Zayn skipped off the stage to see Cher at the side lines in her outfit for ‘Piece Of Me’.

Zayn gave her a high five just as she ran past him, Zayn could hear Britney singing “Im miss American dream since i was seventeen” as he left the stage.

 

After the ‘Scream & Shout’ interlude Britney started her verse of ‘Boys’. Zayn waited patently on the side stage in his costume. The room was plunged into an ultra violet light so the neon bright colours on his trousers and tank top were glowing.

“Boys! sometimes a girl just needs one, you know i need you, boys, to love her and to hold, i just want you to touch me, boys, and when a girl is with one, boys, then she’s in control” Britney sang, and that was his queue.

Pushing his neon green and blue snapback backwards Zayn went on stage, the crowed cheered “Pull the girl off the dance floor, whisper in ear, must’ve said something about me, cos now she’s looking over here. You looking at me? with that sexy attitude, but the way your girls movin’ it, it puts me in the mood” 

He made his way over to her, on the out side he looked sexy and confident. But on the inside Zayn was slightly freaking out. The past two songs he had been dancing was either by himself or with Liam but now he was about to do a duet dance with the dancing Princess herself, fuck.

He grabbed her hips and brought her body to his “What would it take for you to just leave with me? not trying to sound conceited but meeting you was destiny” he sang/rapped before moving his body with hers.

“Im from N.E.R.D, aren’t you Britney?”.

“Don’t you know?” she spoke back.

“Lets turn this dance floor into our own little nasty thing” he sang.

“Get nasty” she said before Zayn moved over to the centre of the stage. Instantly five of Britney’s dancers were surrounding him and moving against him.

“Girls! i cant speak for no one, girls, but i need her all the time, Girls, i don’t know ‘bout you girl, Girls, but i know she’s on your mind, get nasty”.

After his last line Zayn went off stage and took a few gulps of the water Louis offered him “You done brilliantly” Louis praised and Zayn grinned.

 

The trio sang their backstage parts in ‘Im A Slave 4 U’ and ‘Freakshow’, Louis left the group to preform ‘Alien’ on stage to which he pulled of brilliantly, Zayn felt somewhat proud.

The ravens last on stage performance was ‘Circus’ and it was the one he was most afraid of doing. It's not because he was still having slight stage fright or anything like that, it was because he had to basically grind up against his boyfriend the whole time, that and he would be on stage for the whole song.

Zayn watch as the dancers moved around stage for the ‘Circus show’ interlude. They were all dressed up in various circus themed personalities. He could see everything from a gypsy to a fire show, he had been informed to not get to close to the ring of fire, like fuck he would go near a live flame to begin with.

Zayns eyes landed on Liam. His boyfriend was dressed up like Tarzan, the leopard print was clinging to him like a second skin showing off all his muscles. 

Liam flexed his biceps to the stage and the gypsy walked up and pretended to snog his flexed muscles, Zayn felt ridiculous at the sting of jealously in him, after all it was just a show. 

“Enter one enter all to the greatest show in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls or all ages. Welcome, to the circus” Nialls voice boomed from the speakers.

A blast of sound emanated from the speakers after Nialls words “There’s only two types of people in the world” Britney sang “The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe” there was two more blast before a spot light shined down on the pop Princess who was standing in the middle of a ring that was on fire.

“Well baby I’m a put-on-a-show kinda girl, don’t like the back seat, gotta be first” Zayn could hardly hear over the crowed yelling and the bass blasting.

“Im like the ring leader, i call the shots, I’m like a firecracker, i make it hot when i put on a show” she sang. Zayn took a huge breath before getting on stage, his own outfit was completely revealing and hardly covering anything. He would of blushed at the pair of tiny tiger print shorts he was wearing but he was to much in the moment to even care.

“I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins” he sang and grinned at the crowd.

“Spotlight, on me and I’m ready to break” Britney sang back.

“Im like a performer, the dance floor is my stage” he sang and gestured to the stage.

“Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same” Britney sang, the music ran low and eventually rising higher. Both Zayn and Britney raised their hands, the sound of a whip cracking echoed through the theatre and they both flicked their hands as if they were whipping a whip.

“All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when i crack that whip everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don’t stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus” they sang together.

Britney walked up to the front of the stage while Zayn went to the middle and started his dance solo while she sang “There’s only two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me, and one that are scared, so baby i hope that you came prepared, i run a tight ship, so beware” she sang.

Zayn felt Liams body behind him, his boyfriends arms formed a ring around his body “Im like a ring leader, i call the shots. Im like a fire cracker, i make it hot when i put on a show” he sang.

Liams arms gripped his hip bones and Zayn ran his hand up from his knee cap to his abs singing “I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spot light on me and I’m ready to break” Zayn moved to Liams side and lifted his thigh so the inside rested against Liams crotch while Liam himself ran hand down his exposed chest “Im like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope ya feel the same”.

Both him and Britney then sang "All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when i crack that whip everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don’t stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus”.

“Lets go” she sang before a dub step beat took over. Zayn was lifted up in the air by Liam and then spun around three times before landing on the ground and pushing back into him.

“Easy there” Liam whispered into his neck as they continued to dance “I wouldn’t want to get hard while on stage” Zayn swallowed down a groan of arousal.

“Let me see what you can do” Britney spoke while walking on the shoulders of her dancers “I’m running this”.

“Like a what Britney?” he spoke into his mic, she grinned.

“Just like a circus” the beat returned and the two walked to the front stage “All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus, when i crack that whip everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don’t stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus”.

Zayn and Britney ended by raising their hands that were claps with each others and bowed down to the audience. The lights went off and Zayn hugged her quickly before running off stage.

 

After his last live performance Zayn found himself suddenly calmer. His nerves were all but gone. After ‘I Wanna Go’ and ‘Lucky’ Cher left them to preform ‘Toxic’ on stage, Zayn seems to be the one out of him and Louis who could hit all the high notes, it left him feeling warm and happy.

Louis left to sing ‘Stronger’ which left him and Cher to sing backstage and once Louis got back the three of them sang their parts in ‘You Drive Me Crazy’. The show ended with the encore performance of ‘Til The World Ends’.

Once the last song was sang the three backup singers went on stage and stood with Britney “First off can we give it up for my amazing band” Britney said and waved her hands at her band, the audience cheered “Next give it up to my talented and incredible dancers” she said and ran down the line up of dancers giving them all a high five.

“And last but not least give it up for my brilliant and sick backup actually no, lets call them what they really are, can you guys give it up for these outstanding singers” she said and turn to clap at the three.

Louis, who was in the middle, grabbed Zayn and Cher’s hands and lifted them up before the three bowed down to the cheering crowd. When Zayn looked up and saw the thousands of people standing up and cheering for him and his friends he felt something warm and fluttery find its way into his heart.

 

Once the show was over and everyone had left Zayn found himself sitting on the stage with his feet dangly off the edge and looking out towards the empty seats.

He heard a pair of footsteps approach him and soon Liam was sitting down next to him. An arm found its way around his waist and Zayn leaned his head against Liams shoulder.

“You were amazing baby, brilliant and fantastic and, well, theres no real words that can explain how sick you were” Liam said honestly, Zayn blushed.

“Thanks” he sighed before leaning up and kissed Liams cheek “I loved it, the rush, the thrill all the attention and all the adrenaline. Fuck, it was amazing” he said with a giant smile on his face “And to think i get to do that for the next two years” Liam turned his head and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

“Im - i love you so much sweetheart. It makes me feel so happy to see you like this” Liam said, Zayns tummy felt fluttery and before he knew it he said it.

“I love you too, i really do Liam. fuck i love you, i love you” he smile widely before singing out aloud “Im in love with Liam Payne”.

Liam laughed out before snuggling himself into Zayn making the raven fall back on his back. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liams torso and held him close to his chest “This moment right now Liam, i want to remember it for the rest of my life” he admitted while looking up at the roof.

Before Liam could reply Louis voice yell out “Zayn and Liam sitting in a tree K.I.S - ow Harry! that hurt!” Zayn laughed along with Liam and they both sat up to see Louis rubbing his shoulder and Harry looking apologetic, Cher was laughing and Niall had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Zayn moved up and walked over to their friends with Liam on his tail “So lads, we’re thinking about going out tonight to celebrate the nights success, wanna come with?” Louis asked.

“Nah” Zayn began “Liam and i are gonna go shag” Zayn said and shrugged, he heard Liam make a little noise.

“We’re going to go and make love” the brunette corrected him. Zayn smile a little and turned to face Liam. He looked at the lad he was so fond and in love with while thinking ‘What good deed did i do to deserve this lad’.

“Yeah” he sighed out and gave Liam a fond look “Whatever you want baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and dusted! thank you for the beautiful comments on the last chapter! they really make my day. Im so sorry i forgot to update yesterday, was a little busy with Uni work but i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! hope to hear form all of you! - Brayden xx


	5. Epilogue

4 years later

 

Zayn sat looking back at his reflection in the mirror he was facing. The makeup lady had just put on a light foundation and currently a girl with bright purple hair was styling his own raven locks into his usual quiffed style, though its a bit messier these days, more edgier. 

“One minute Mr Malik” a stage hand told him, Zayn wanted to roll his eyes and reply saying ‘Its Malik-Payne’ but he kept his mouth shut and continued to watch the now nervous girl styling his hair.

“Its fine how it is um?” he couldn’t place her face or name.

“Jenny” she supplied and smiled “Relax Mr Malik-Payne, a superstar like you wouldn’t have time to remember your hairdressers name” she said lightly in her strong Gordie accent. Zayn should up her salary for remembering his name.

“And we are on in thirty” the stage hand from before said. Zayn got up and straightened his maroon blazer they had dressed him in, he’d rather his leather jacket.

“And unless you’ve been livin’ under a rock for the past four years then you’ve got no idea who our next guest is, bleedin’ heck its only Zayn Malik!” Zayn puts a smile on as ‘This is me’ starts playing.

He walks down the spiral stair case and meets Alan Carr half way towards the couches. His goes to give him a hand shake but Alan pulls his small frame into a bone crunching hug. Zayn laughs loud and hugs him back.

“Now what can i get for you to drink then?” Alan asks as they both sit down on opposite couches “I’ve got vodka, bacardi, lemon and lime bitters?” Alan asks as he goes through his globe full of alcohol.

“Could i just get a water, maybe?” Zayn asks and the audience laughs at Alan’s horrific look.

“Water? water? what has America done to you! nope you’re having rum, i’ve decided. Clearly the American ways are confusing you” Alan said as he poured a glass of rum mixed with coke. 

Zayns sniffs the drink before taking a little sip. Even with the coke it burns so the raven sits it down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Ok now Zayn Malik, tell us what’s the most oddest thing about America?” Alan asked. Zayn thinks about it for a few seconds.

“I think the most oddest thing is jam actually” Zayn replies and Alan frowns.

“Why? does their jam taste like shit?” Alan asked earning laughs from the audience.

“No its just that, they call it jelly?” Zayn said, Alan laughed.

“But if they call jam jelly, then what do they call jelly?” he asked.

“I’ve got no bloody idea, just don’t order it simple as that” Zayn laughed.

“Alrighty then, time for the serious questions” Alan said in a complete serious voice “Who tops?” he asked, Zayn laughed along with the crowed.

“I don’t think I’m going to answer that!” he laughed out.

Alan whines “What?! oh come on just ignore all them” he said and waved at the audience “You’ve gotta tell me! I’m still waiting for your sex tape to hit the net” Zayn laughs again.

“Nope, not telling” he said and Alan sighs in disappointment.

“Fine, lets talk about your little girl then” Alan says. A picture of Liam holding their, at the time six month old, daughter comes up on the flat screen hooked up on the wall.

Zayns heart fills with love at the beautiful sight. Liam’s asleep, probably knocked out from rehearsals, and Amirah is past out on his bare chest. Her dark black hair falling in curls around her tanned cheeks and her little thumb is pushed past her pink pouty lips, they’re beautiful.

“Now tell me, what does Amirah mean? i know its Arabic but for the life of me i’ve got no idea” Alan says.

“It means princess” the audience and Alan sigh and coo at him “‘Cause thats what she is, our little princess” he continues with a small smile.

“Absolutely brilliant. She looks so much like you” Alan said and Zayn grins again.

“Its surprising actually, ‘cause technically speaking Liam’s her real Dad. I guess she gets her looks from me sister, Doniya. We we’re thrilled when she agreed to be our surrogate” Zayn explains.

“And how old is Amirah now?” Alan asked.

“She’ll be two in four months” Zayn replies, and audience ‘coos’ again.

“Alright then lets talk about your new album thats coming out this Autumn” Alan said, the audience claps and screams when the cover art for his second studio albums comes up on the tele. He had his hand running through his hair with what Liam calls ‘bedroom eyes’ on with his shirt off showing off his many tattoo’s and dark skin.

“Now when i first saw the cover art i’ll admit i got a semi” Alan confessed, everyone including Zayn laughed “So Zayn, what can we expect from this new album of yours? you’ve called it ‘Dangerous’ so are we expecting more sexual songs on this one?” Alan asked.

“Well this album is definitely more raunchy then my first album ‘I am me’ its got more heavy bass and smooth lyrics rather then power ballads” Zayn said and Alan nods his head.

“Yes well the lead single ‘Get back’ hit number one in sixty five countries” the audience claps “So guess this album all be another one hit wonder. I reckon I’m not the only one who got hot watching the film clip for ‘Get back’” a few whistles and hollers were heard.

“Well i really have all of my fans to thank for that, for the ratings Alan not the film clip” he added when Alan smirked “I mean five or so years ago i was working in a little shop in Bradford and now look. I really do owe all my success to them and of course Britney Spears” Zayn said.

“Speaking of which, i’ve heard a rumour from your vocal recorder Niall Horan that Britney is featuring in your second single which will be released at the end of the month, is this true of false, bitch?” Alan asked Zayn bursted out laughing, it was true. He can still remember when he’d asked Britney to do a song with him. he was nervous but of course she said said yes and gave him a huge hug.

“You’ll have to wait and find out” Zayn said.

“What?! oh please Zayn!” Alan begged.

“Sorry” Zayn replied and laughed.

“Fine, i see how it is” Alan said before getting back on topic “Many people have actually said that they’re expecting your new album to be like Britney’s fifth studio album ‘Blackout’ is that true?” Alan asked.

Zayn scratched at his stubble “Well i guess you could call it Blackout 2.0?” Zayn said.

“Brilliant. Im still bonkers over how you’ve attracted so much attention. Like you said you were just working in a shop one day and next thing you know you’ve got a head lining world tour with a loving husband and beautiful daughter. How could you describe this process?” Alan asked.

Zayn smirked a bit “Well to quote Britney herself, its been like a circus. I do kind of feel like a ring leader in charge. Where ever i go there are paparazzi everywhere. Its like whatever i do has got to be captured on camera. Like when it was Liam and I’s third wedding anniversary we went down to the London eye and the paparazzi wouldn’t leave us alone. I swear i was so close to just punching one of them out” Zayn said and Alan laughed.

“Next thing you know we’ll see you fight one of them with an umbrella with your hair shaved off” Alan joked, everyone laughed “Well we’re all glad that Britney signed you up to ‘Jive’ record label at the end of the tour. Tell me, how did it feel to have a superstar ask you if you wanted to be signed up with a record label that she’s been with since the start?” Alan asked.

“I was close to throwing up” Zayn jokes earning a laugh from everyone “Nah, it was absolutely brilliant. She just came over to me after one of our shows and just said ‘Im signing you up, no questions asked’ and well, i don’t think i’ve ever shown her how grateful i am because look at me now, a beautiful husband, a beautiful daughter and a life I’m completely in love with” Zayn said with as much passion as he could muster, he really should thank her some how, maybe a fruit basket. 

“You really should. It seems like everyone wants a piece of Zayn Malik, i even heard a rumour that Beyonce wants to calibrate with you” Alan said and well really, Zayns left breathless.

“Well fuck” he says after a few seconds, then blushes “Bollocks i just swore on national tele” the crowd laughs along with Alan.

“Relax love, the editors will block it out. Is recording with Beyonce something you would fancy?” Alan asks, Zayn cant stop nodding his head.

“Very much so” he replies.

“Well apparently i’ve got to wrap this up which is rubbish since its my show, but whatever. Last question, as we’ve said before your new album is more club scene orientated, what exactly gave you the inspiration to do a more edgier album?” Alan asks. 

Zayn knew what to say straight away “Well its no secret that my first album is really pop ballad based and really, like safe. So i wanted to show the world that I’m not a little boy, I’m twenty five and I’m ready to bring in some music thats more dangerous hence the name of the album. Im sick of being looked at like a child you know, i just want people to know that I’m not the nice lad from school, I’m the one that’ll break your heart” Zayn says.

For the past two years once he was going solo from the tour and once he had released his debut album, everyone labeled him as a child star. And damn it he isn’t a child, he’s a man. So its now time to show the world just what he can do.

“Well fuck. Hold the fuck up, this all sounds so familiar! christ its like you’ve got Britney's life!” Zayn frowns “Well yeah you do, think about it. When she started off everyone saw her as a typical nice all American girl next door sorta bird and then BAM! she brought out ‘I’m a slave 4 U’ and her third album which was titled her name ‘Britney’ and the whole album was about wanting the world to see her as more than just a little girl”.

“She got a more raunchier look and more sexually inclined songs and mother of shite she meet her future husband on her ‘Onyx hotel’ world tour and he was a back up dancer and they got married and had two little boys. God save the bloody Queen you’re like a Baby Spears, Zayn!” Alan ranted and shouted out.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, from then on everyone referred to him as ‘Baby Spears’. 

 

“Hey baby spears” Zayn huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes, of course he was watching. Sitting on one of their recliners in the living room with a sleeping Amirah on his lap is Liam, dressed in a pair of soft looking grey sweat pants and a black vest that definitely belongs to Zayn.

Zayn wants to act annoyed but, like, he’s husband is just sitting there with their little girl, it melts his heart. He walks over and ducks down to place a kiss on Liam’s forehead and then bends lower to place a more delicate kiss on Amirah’s.

“How were my babies today?” he asks quietly as he pulls off his Burberry peacoat and places it on the back of the couch closest to Liam.

“This one kept on interrupting rehearsals by running out onto the stage trying to show the other dancers her drawings” Liam said with a fond look down at their daughter “Me on the other hand am knackered. Was nice seeing you on the tele though, Amirah kept on trying to pull you out of the ‘box’” he finished with a laugh, Zayn joined in.

Zayn carefully lifted his daughter into his arms trying not to wake her “Must be time for bed” he said looking at her closed eyes.

He takes Amirah upstairs to her room that has been recently painted a deep brown, apparently their daughter hates the colour pink. He settles her down in her dark green cot. When he pulls a blanket over her small body she stirs a little.

“Da?” her high and only recently used voice spoke.

Zayn smiled softly at her “Hey princess, Daddy’s home now so you can be a good girl and go back to sleep, yeah?” he said, she doesn't respond. Instead she moves her thumb so its in-between her little pouty pink lips and falls back into her dreams.

Before Zayn can move, two arms snake around his waist and rest on his tummy. Liam rests his chin on Zayns shoulder and looks down at their baby girl.

“She’s going to break so many hearts” Zayn mumbles down at her.

“If any lad breaks her heart, i’ll break his face” Liam replies softly but Zayn can sense the protectiveness in his voice.

He turns around in Liams arms and wraps his own around his neck “You’re going to be one of those fathers that chases all of the lads away from his little girl, aren’t you?” Zayn asks, a smile dangling on his lips.

“Damn right i am, no ones ever hurting her” he says before dropping his head a little to place a peck on Zayns lips “You too for that matter” he adds.

“I think its time for bed” Zayn says, he unwraps himself from his husband and walks to the door of Amirah’s room.

“But I’m not tired” Liam whines, Zayn looks over his shoulder and winks.

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it everybody! i just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who actually took the time to read this little story. It means so much to me and I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish this last chapter off. I loved writing this short story but i hope everyone who read it loved it.
> 
> Please if your interested have a read of some of my other stories.
> 
> Again thank you so much!
> 
> Brayden x

**Author's Note:**

> So that chapter is done! if you like this story so far please do comment or kudos' i love readers opinions! hope you enjoyed it! :D - Brayden xx


End file.
